Diver
by TheStoryChoosesTheWriter
Summary: *COMPLETE*(11/river)set after the angels of Manhattan The Doctor and River get married and travel together properly, how does that change things when Moffat, the spawn of Satan, doesn't write it? *SPOILER ALERT! Don't read if you haven't seen the angels of Manhattan yet* rated T just to be safe.
1. prolouge

**so this is my second fic purely on doctor who this time. please read and review and I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise is mine. I'm not as good or as cruel a writer as Stefen Moffat. I've used quite a lot of moffat's writing in this chapter but future chapters will be entirely my own words :) **

* * *

RE-WRITING TIME

***The wedding***

**The Doctor**: Amy, uncuff me now._ {she does}._ Okay, I need a strip of cloth about a foot long. Anything will do._ {grabbing his tie}_ Never mind. River, take one end of this, wrap it around your hand, and hold it out to me.  
**River**: What am I doing?  
**The Doctor**: As you're told. Now. In the middle of a combat zone so we'll have to do the quick version. Captain Williams, say, "I consent and gladly give."  
**Rory**: To what?  
**The Doctor**: Just say it! Please.  
**Rory**: I consent and gladly give.  
**The Doctor**: I need you to say it too, mother-of-the-bride.  
**Amy**: I consent and gladly give.  
**The Doctor**: Now, River. I'm about to whisper something in your ear and you have to remember it very very carefully and tell no one what I said _{he whispers}._ I just told you my name. Now. There you go, River Song. Melody Pond. You're the woman who married me. And wife, I have a request. This world is dying and it's my fault. And I can't bear it another day. Please, help me. There isn't another way.  
**River**: Then you may kiss the bride.  
**The Doctor**: I'll make it a good one.  
**River**: You better.

_**The Doctor**__: And you are forgiven. Always and completely forgiven._

The Doctor survived, as we all know, and went on travelling with the ponds until that fateful day:

***the angels of Manhattan***

**River**: Where the hell did that come from?  
**The Doctor**: It's a survivor. Very weak, but keep your eyes on it.  
**Amy**: Where's Rory?  
**The Doctor**: I'm sorry. Amelia. I'm so, so sorry.  
**Amy**: No. No we can just go and get him in the TARDIS. One more paradox.  
**The Doctor**: Would rip New York apart.  
**Amy**: No, that's not true. I don't believe you.  
**River**: Mother, it's true.

**The Doctor**: Amy, what are you doing?  
**Amy**: That gravestone, Rory's, there's room for one more name isn't there?  
**The Doctor**: What are you talking about? Back away from the Angel. Come back to the TARDIS, we'll figure something out.  
**Amy**: The Angel, would it send me back to the same time, to him?  
**The Doctor**: I don't know. Nobody knows.  
**Amy**: But it's my best shot, yeah?  
**The Doctor**: No!  
**River**: Doctor, shut up! Yes, yes, it is!  
**The Doctor**: Amy—  
**Amy**: Well then. I just have to blink, right?  
**The Doctor**: No!  
**Amy**: It'll be fine. I know it will. I'll be with him like I should be. Me and Rory together._ {calling River over}_ Melody.  
**The Doctor**: Stop it! Just, just, stop it!

**Amy**: You look after him. And you be a good girl and you look after him.  
**The Doctor**: You are creating fixed time. I will never be able to see you again.  
**Amy**: I'll be fine. I'll be with him.  
**The Doctor**: Amy. Please. Just come back into the TARDIS, Come along, Pond. Please.  
**Amy**: Raggedy Man, goodbye.

_In loving memory  
Rory Arthur Williams  
Aged 82_

And his loving wife  
Amelia Williams  
Aged 87

**The Doctor**: River. They were your parents. Sorry. I didn't even think.  
**River**: Doesn't matter.  
**The Doctor**: Course it matters.  
**River**: What matters is this, Doctor. Don't travel alone.  
**The Doctor**: Travel with me then.  
**River**: Whenever and wherever you want. But not all the time. One psychopath per TARDIS, don't you think?

***end of what happened in the episode***

The doctor looked at River. River Song. Melody Pond. The last Pond. His Wife.

"No. I think two psychopaths would work just as well as one."

"Now, now sweetie. You _know _it can't work like that. Our timelines are far too confused"

"Time can be re-written"

"Oh don't start that again sweetie"

"Come on River. Please?"

"Oh all right then, if you insist. But if we end up making the whole universe implode, it's your fault."

"I'm willing to take that risk, honey"

And that's how the Doctor and River started travelling together for more than 1 day at a time.


	2. WEEPING WITH THE SILENCE

**thank you for reading my work. I hope you enjoy it :) **

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise is mine.**

* * *

WEEPING WITH THE SILENCE

3 months after the angels in Manhattan incident the Doctor and River were still travelling together. One day they decided to go to Christmas in England 2012, on river's request, as she wanted to do something fairly normal for once. The Doctor twisted, pulled and presses various devices on the TARDIS control board and then sat back. River then went around rectifying the Doctor's mistakes

"What did you do that for?" he asked

"We're trying to go to a normal city on earth in 2012, sweetie. Not the middle ages."

"Are you questioning my TARDIS flying skills?"

"Yes. I am."

"I've been flying this for a long, long time now, and she's still in tact!"

"Goodness knows how! You always fly her with the breaks on making it create that awful noise. It's not supposed to make that noise you know"

"I like that noise. It's all spacey and… stuff"

"Okay sweetie, whatever you say."

River went back to driving the TARDIS and it set off to earth, 2012, Christmas, silently.

***London, Earth, Christmas, 2012***

River walked out of the TARDIS, looking smug, the Doctor followed out, looking a little put-out

"I liked that noise"

"Oh shut it sweetie, you know it's bad for the engine. It wouldn't kill you to read the manual"

"I don't need a manual"  
"what ever you say"

"I DON'T!"

"Of course you don't" Their banter stopped short there because they saw something, or rather didn't.

"Did that statue just-?" River asked  
"Yes, yes it did"

"Well that put 'lets just go and enjoy a normal Christmas' down the drain didn't it?"  
"Yeah, it did a bit."

"Oh but this is much better!"  
"Isn't it! This is exactly why I love you!"

"Enough with the sappy stuff we have at least 1 angel to find!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"And don't blink!"

"Wouldn't dream of it honey"

Just then the angel appeared behind River. She didn't realise and carried on pacing trying to think of where to look

"River."

"Not now, sweetie, I'm thinking"

"River there is and angel behind you! Just come over here and look at it!"

In shock river took a step back, right into the angel. She was sucked back in time by the angel.

"RIVER!" the Doctor cried, stumbling forward. The angel had disappeared along with River, it must have been weak. The Doctor sat down on the hard ground, tears rolling down his face. He'd lost everyone. Again. Countless times He would get close to people and every time they would get taken away from him, weather it be by choice or some tragic incident. "When will you learn doctor?" He asked himself. But this wasn't like the other times. River was the closest he's been to anyone since before the time-war. And that made it worse. Memories of his family on Galefrey were running through his mind like they had just happened. He could here their screams for help and remember how he couldn't help them no matter what he tried. Although this wasn't nearly as traumatic, he could still find river. But finding the right time zone could take a very long time. That didn't matter to him though. He got up and ran to the TARDIS, but once he opened the door he saw River sat there, smiling at him. He breathed a sigh of relief then said "Honey I'm home"

"And what sort of time do you call this?" the Doctor gave a shaky laugh and then asked "How did you-?" River held up her wrist showing him her teleport "ah"

"We're you worried about me sweetie?"

"Me? Worried? Honey I was fine, just about to calmly come and find you"

River walked over and kissed him.

"There's no need to worry about me, I can take care of my self, being a psychopath and all. It's you I worry about"  
"I'm a psychopath too you know!"

"Yes but you've lived longer. Got more experience in ways to get your self in danger."

"No need to worry about me, honey, I'm always fine." He leaned in and kissed her then asked "so how would you like to spend this Christmas?"

"Let's get married" River suggested. The Doctor looked at her, confused

"We are married."

"No properly married. The world in which we got married doesn't exist and never really did, did it?" She didn't mean that as a question

"I suppose you're right then. How do you want to do this then?"

"Oh doctor, you're such a romantic aren't you." River said teasingly, smiling up at him in adoration "It's snowing! Let's just get your bow tie off and get married in the snow"

"You just said you want to get married properly! Don't you want a dress?"

"Yes. There's one somewhere in the TARDIS. And I'm sure you'll find a tux somewhere too."

"Right."

The two went off and 20 minutes later were standing in the snow next to the TARDIS with the Doctors bow tie wrapped around their hands, symbolising their everlasting bond they both said their vows then kissed.

"There. Now we've been married on a planet that does exist" The Doctor said smiling so widely that it contradicted his blasé comment

"Yes we have" River agreed

Then they went back into the TARDIS and left earth to just drift and spend some quality time together.

***2 weeks later***

The Doctor was down in the TARDIS engine, messing about and trying to look clever then River walked up to him

"Doctor?"  
"River." he replied then looked over at her and noticed that she looked really nervous and quite scared.

"River what's wrong?" He asked

"Doctor I'm-" she paused, unable to continue

"You're what? River tell me!"

"I'm pregnant." The doctor froze "Doctor?"

"You're what?"  
"I'm pregnant."

"Well that's great! Yay for us! It's… It is good, right… you're happy?"  
"Yes! Oh, I was just so worried about your reaction!"  
"This is just… It's so, wow!" The doctor said then twirled river around in a loving embrace.

"Looks like you're not the only Time-lord left."

"Well it might not be able to regenerate, you having human parents. The only reason you can regenerate is because you were… um… conceived on the TARDIS"

"But so was this one" River retorted, rubbing her belly

"True" The Doctor agreed, smiling. His smile suddenly dropped off his face as he looked down to see a tally mark on his arm. River had one as well.

"No!" River exclaimed "NO! This can't be happening!"

"Don't worry River. We'll stop this! I won't let what happened to Amy Happen to you."  
"You better not be thinking about sacrificing your self Doctor"

"Silence will fall when the question is asked"  
"every child needs their Daddy! I can't speak baby!"  
"Most parents can't"  
"Doctor, I know what you're thinking, and I won't let you. We can stop this. Nobody has to die."

* * *

**I KNOW I'M EVIL, I'M SO SORRY! I think doctor who just does this to a writer :/ hope you enjoyed it though! I know I left it on a sort of cliff hanger but chapter 3 is on it's way very soon**

**thank you so much to thephoenixandthedragon4ever I shall love you forever I'm so glad you liked it xxx**


	3. SUFFERING IN SILENCE

**I'm so sorry for being so cruel, I hope this chapter makes up for it! I had writers block so it's not as good as I would have liked but it's lead up to the point I wanted to be back and now I have plenty of ideas to work with :) **

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise is mine.**

* * *

SUFFERING IN SILENCE

***previously***

"No!" River exclaimed "NO! This can't be happening!"

"Don't worry River. We'll stop this! I won't let what happened to Amy Happen to you."  
"You better not be thinking about sacrificing your self Doctor"

"Silence will fall when the question is asked"  
"every child needs their Daddy! I can't speak baby!"  
"Most parents can't"  
"Doctor, I know what you're thinking, and I won't let you. We can stop this. Nobody has to die."

"Pease, Doctor! There's always a better way!"

"You're right, you're right."

"Oh thank god!" River sighed in relief, glad that the Doctor wasn't about to go to his death.

"How did they get into the TARDIS in the first place?"

"I think… I think it's me."

"River it's not you, how could it be?"

"Well because they made me who I am didn't they. The last time I saw them they told me they never really left."

"Don't blame your self, River, they made melody pond. You, River, are who you want to be and who you would have become without their influence."

"Who, a psychopath who fell in love with a madman in a blue box?"

"How could it be any other way?"

"I don't know sweetie" she replied then leaned in and kissed him

"Right then, if I'm not going to die, how else do we stop the silence?" The Doctor started to pace around the TARDIS muttering things under his breath. After a while River asked

"Figure anything out yet sweetie?"

"You ask that like it's obvious."

"Well it is isn't it?"

"No."  
"Oh sweetie, that old brain of yours. There are just too many thoughts in there for you to really figure anything out any more" she teased him "good thing you've got me to do the thinking"

"River I know full well what you're thinking but that wouldn't be right"

"Doctor, please, think of our child"

River saying that sparked a memory from a past life, generations back:

***flashback***

"Doctor! Doctor Help!" his wife called

"I can't, I'm doing everything I can, and it's not working"

"Doctor you know what could be done!"

"But, it's wrong, I-"

"Doctor, please think of our child"

Then flashes of green light and the distant call of a dalek screaming 'exterminate' came and everyone he loved in the universe lied lifeless on the ground. The rest of that whole generation just passed in a blur.

***end of flashback***

Tears brimmed to his eyes; he could have saved his family from Galefrey but he couldn't- no he wouldn't- kill all the daleks to save his race. He still hadn't killed them all to this day.

"You know what? You're right, that's the best way we can do this"

"Are you alright Doctor?" River asked, noticing his tears

"I'm fine, just, you know"

River grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eye and told him "Don't worry. We'll get through this. You know what we have to do, they're all on the TARDIS, look at your arm." They both looked at their arms; they were almost black with the amount of tally marks on them.

"If we can send out a sonic wave of the right frequency, amplifying it through the main controls of the TARDIS and there we have our self-"

"- A silence free TARDIS" the Doctor finished "River you're a genius!" he exclaimed hugging her

"You would have thought of that sooner or later, sweetie"

"Yeah, you're probably right"

The doctor ran over to the control board and after agreeing with River on the frequency, amplified it through the whole TARDIS and waited, covering their ears. After about a minute the silence's power started to weaken and they could remember them even when they couldn't see them but this in some ways made it worse and they weren't dieing.

"It's not working!" River cried, the Doctor put the sonic screwdriver back into his pocket and started pacing again

"The silence isn't a species but a religious order. We can remember when we've seen them now so what if we found a Minotaur, so it can take away their faith and kill them."

"Oh Doctor that is evil"

"I can't have these things keep getting in the way when everything seems to be going okay!"

"I understand, Doctor, I'm not against the plan." Even whilst saying this River was flitting round the TARDIS control board, setting it to find a Minotaur. The TARDIS engine started and when it was still once again they looked at the scanner to see a traditional earth hotel, just like the last time.

"This is just like last time I encountered a Minotaur." The Doctor said

"Maybe it's the same place."

"Maybe, now come on and help me get all the silence out of the TARDIS!"

"Pass me your sonic screwdriver"

The Doctor passed her his screwdriver and after finding a frequency she thought would work played it through the main controls. It did the trick, it repelled all the silence, making them all leave and go into the Minotaur's trap.

"River, _you _are a genius"

"I must get it from the TARDIS"

"Yes or Amy… You definitely don't get it from Rory."

"Oi" she replied, hitting his arm "Don't insult my father that way!"

"Bu-"

"Even if it is true."

"Whatever you say dear."

* * *

After the trouble with the silence the Doctor and River spent the next few months travelling without any dangers, just visiting different constellations and just floating through space in the TARDIS talking about whatever came to mind: the Doctors past companions, what Galefrey was like then one day when river was around 5 months pregnant, the Doctor had just finished a ordnance scan on her to reveal that the baby was a boy.

"So, do you have any names in mind sweetie?" River asked, stroking her bloated stomach

"Hmmm…"

"How about Rory?"

"After your dad? I like it"

"Rory it is then."

The Doctor and River agreed that it would be best as to not travel much any more and just stayed in the TARDIS, discussing weather they would go to earth to raise Rory and then what time period they would go to, or if they would raise him in the TARDIS whilst travelling. They agreed that whilst Rory was still young, travelling through space and time, encountering danger after danger, would not be in the slightest a good way to bring up a child. They both felt that it would be hard to stay in one place for a prolonged amount of time but knew it would be best to go to earth and attempt to bring Rory up as a normal human child (sort of)

* * *

**Thankyou to fluffyhales for the review, I'm sorry for being evil, really, I didn't think I had it in me but this is supposed to be a happy fanfiction so don't get too worried :) stay tuned for the next chapter and please read and review. I'd love to hear some suggestions from you as to what should happen next. If you want me to incorporate you into the story put your name in a review and I'll see if I can include you :)**


	4. MOVING DAY

**so the Doctor and River are about to start living a normal life? wow. thank you if you're still reading xx**

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise is mine.**

* * *

MOVING DAY

Once River reached month 6 in her pregnancy they decided it was about time to go and get a house and a job and try and look normal, for Rory's sake.

"What time period do we want to go to?" the Doctor asked

"I don't mind, sometime when TV and books were invented. I don't want to be bored, sitting around all day "

"Right."

"Doctor."

"What?"

"Not the middle ages. Honestly how have you been flying her all this time?"

"I always got to where I needed to go"

They finally landed the TARDIS not in the middle ages, and went out looking for a house.

"where are we then?" river asked

"Leadworth."

"ah, near Gloucester am I right?"

"Yup"

"Doctor we need some money."

"Of course… money. Where do we get money?"

"Well I'd usually say just hack a bank but we're trying to fit in…"

"Leave it to me." He walked over to the nearest automated bank and took out enough money to buy a decent sized house in Watford and furniture to go in it, using his sonic screwdriver. He then went and opened a bank in the name of John Smith, handing the startled accountant the money in a paper bag.

"Because that's fitting in?"

"As much as we're going to."

They then walked into the first real estate agents they could find and ended up buying a small house with 2 bedrooms, one bathroom, a decent sized kitchen-diner, a family area, a hall and a back garden big enough to put a swing set and slide. They decorated the family room in different shades of blue and equipped the TV with a wii and sky box. The room intended for Rory was also blue and the Doctor painted an intricate and accurate picture of the stars onto the ceiling. After decorating, the Doctor sat down on the couch next to river, who was flicking through the channels.

"Get a house, check. Decorate house, check. What now?"

"Get a job, meet the neighbours."

"Yes a job, I'll get a job in a shop, I liked my last job at a shop."

"Well of course you did; you ended up investigating cybermen!"

"So I did."

"Just go and get your job sweetie."  
The Doctor made his way to the local retail shops and got a job in a toy shop.

"Honey I'm home!" he called as he got back

"And what sort of time do you call this?" River replied, continuing their ongoing joke

"Job, check"

"So it's just neighbours and we're done."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Get the door sweetie."

"Yes dear." The Doctor walked over to the door and opened it

"Hello, I'm Hayley. I live next door; I saw you just moved in so came round to say hi. I made you some cookies"

"Ah Neighbours! River look she's brought cookies!" River came through just then just as the Doctor started to say "I'm the-"

"Oh _John_ wasn't that nice of her." River interrupted him, emphasising John. "Hi I'm River this is my husband, John. Thank you for the cookies, please come in, come in."

Hayley came in and was led through to the living room.

"So how long have you lived here?" the Doctor asked

"Oh, a few years now." Hayley answered

"Is it nice round here then?" River asked

"Oh yes, It's a great place for kids, you see loads of family's round the place and the schoolings great."

"That's good" The Doctor said

"So how long have you two been together?" River and the Doctor looked at each other; it was hard to say how long they'd been together because their timelines were so confused they'd known each other for different amounts of time. Technically they'd been together for 9 months but that would be an odd time to have known each other, be married and then have a child together. "About a year or so." River said

"Oh that's nice."

"Are you married Hayley?" River asked  
"Oh no, I live with my friend, Martha and her kid, Rachelle whilst her husband, Mickey is out on something to do with work for a couple of years"

"Martha?" the Doctor asked. Martha? Could it be His Martha?

"Yes Martha. Martha Jones or rather Martha smith now. Sometimes I think that Mickey should have changed his name to Jones judging by their relationship"

"That's how it always goes don't you think, John?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, yes" The Doctor was lost in his thoughts, thinking of finally being able to see Martha and Mickey again, it had been so long. When he noticed River smirking he realised what she'd just asked him and then said "Oi!"

"I'm Joking sweetie. We try to have an equal relationship."

"That's nice, hope you can keep it up."

"I hope we can too" River said, taking the Doctors hand

After talking about the neighbourhood and good places to go that are close to the area for and hour, The Doctor suggested that they have a house warming party tomorrow, he told Hayley to invite Martha and Rachelle too.

* * *

"I'm bored, how do people live their life like this?" the Doctor asked after Hayley has gone home

"I don't know sweetie, I'm bored too. But there are some good TV shows on"

"Well you keep watching that then, you need rest"

"Yes, yes I know. Doctor's orders" The Doctor laughed at this

"Argh I'm so bored!"

"Go clean the house then."

"Fine then." The Doctor then left and hoovered and dusted the house top to bottom, mowed the lawn, trimmed the hedge, painted the fence, washed and ironed all the clothes and bed sheets and added to the painting in Rory's bedroom. And even then he only killed 2 hours

"Well there's nothing left to do now."

"Sit down and watch this then. It's called total wipe out, it's really good"

"Okay then" The two of them sat watching normal Saturday night TV until they were tired enough to go to sleep

The next morning the doctor realised that he now had the life that he thought he would never have, a normal life, and he liked it

"Hey, River; I just realised"

"Hmmm?" she replied sleepily

"This is the life I thought that I could never have. And we've got it now"

"Well is it worth giving up all the stars in the universe for?"

"You know what I think it is."

Being unable to stay still for very long the Doctor jumped up, got dressed into his signature out-fit, straightened his bow tie and made himself busy with breakfast. When River finally got up the doctor had a full English breakfast waiting on the table for her.

"Awe thanks sweetie." She said, kissing him on the cheek

"No problem, I've got to do something!"

"There'll be no running off in the TARDIS alone doctor. Promise me that."

"I promise"

"Doctor"

"I said I promise"

"I know you lie"

"I promise, hand on both hearts "

"Okay, okay"

Later that day Hayley came round for the house warming party with Martha and Rachelle.

"Hello again!" The doctor greeted her "Come in, come in"

Martha's daughter Rachelle was about 3 years old and clung to Martha's side like her life depended on it. When the Doctor looked at Martha his suspicions that she was _his _Martha was confirmed and he was suddenly overwhelmed with relief that Martha had left him when she did instead of travelling with him until forced to leave like the others.

"Hi I'm Martha and this is my daughter, Rachelle." She introduced herself, shaking the Doctors hand

"John Smith." The Doctor said, returning the handshake "and this is my wife, River."  
"John smith? I used to have a friend who went by that name."

"Well it's a very common name"  
"He was a very… un-common man"

The Doctor was in turmoil; half of him wanted to tell her who he was and the other half wanted to just try and be normal for once.

The Doctor got the BBQ to work, after a few attempts and the day passed quickly filled with meaningless chatter and getting to know each other and lots of food.

"I'm sorry, John, can you point me in the direction of the toilet?" Martha asked

"Of course it's right at the top of the stairs, first door to your left"

"Thanks."

Martha made her way up the stairs but before entering the bathroom she caught sight of Rory's room as the door was left open a crack. She went in to see and was lost for words at the sight that greeted her. "If I could paint like this I wouldn't work in a shop" she muttered to herself recalling john telling her that he decorated the house himself. She shrugged it off and made her way back to the bathroom. On coming out of the bathroom, she noticed the room to her right's door was also open a crack. Hoping to see more incredible art work like in Rory's room she went in. The sight that met her there was more than she could have possible imagined. Standing in the corner of what looked like the master bedroom was a blue box. A police box. One that she would know anywhere, the one that she had dreamed about ever since she'd left it. She'd even started to wonder if it was all a dream, and if it wasn't for Mickey and torchwood she probably would have come to think of it as a dream by now. But seeing this here brought it all back. John smith was the doctor, he'd just regenerated.

"The doctor's married? Well… there you go."

* * *

**Thank you to all you people who reviewed. fluffyhales (Hayley)****and wall (Rachelle) I have included you in this chapter I'm sorry if I've offended you in any may. please read and review and I'll love you forever. Guest reviews are enabled so don't worry if you're reading this and you don't have an account :) xxx**


	5. RORY JR

**So just to recap River and The Doctor have moved to earth, leadworth. Their next door neighbours are Hilary and Martha (Martha Smith- previously Martha Jones) Sorry for the long wait, GCSE's and stuff... what am I saying, I can't lie to you- I've been reading Percy Jackson! expect a fanfic on Percy Jackson from me soon. I don't know my Percy jackspn OTP yet, at the minute it's Percabeth :D**

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise is mine.**

* * *

RORY JR.

Martha walked back downstairs in a daze. When she got back out in the garden, everyone was saying goodbye. She wanted to tell the Doctor that she knew who he was. A million questions ran through her mind. How long had he been looking like that? What made him regenerate? How did he meet this river? Had he given up travelling all together? The doctor looked over to her and she tried not to stare at him.

"You ok Martha?" Hayley asked

"Yeah. Can you take Rachelle home I just want to…Um… check something" Hayley looked puzzled but was used to Martha acting strange sometimes. She'd learnt not to ask and just do as she was told.

"Come on Rachelle, honey, we should get you to bed." She said, taking Rachelle's hand.

Once Hayley and Rachelle had left Martha turned to the Doctor but found she didn't know what she was supposed to say.

"Is something wrong?" the Doctor asked

"No… I-I just… well"

"Yes?" River asked

Martha took in a deep breath "I saw the TARDIS. I know you're the Doctor. I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone in your room… I-"

"It's good to see you Martha!" The doctor said, dropping his façade and taking her into a tight bear hug

"You've regenerated." Martha said when he released her

"Yup."

"So…"

"So you and Mickey?"  
"Yeah."

"Well this is awkward." River said.

"River… Is that your real name? Are you two really… _married?"_

"Yes we are." River said

"Have you… Stopped travelling?"

"Not all together. Just until Rory's at an age where he can run around like a madman with the rest of his insane family."

"Okay."

"You sound surprised" The Doctor said, holding back a grin

"Well you never struck me as a person who could… settle down… I mean not after… you never really talked about…"

The Doctor knew she was talking about his daughter from the machine on the planet where she was taken in my fish people.

"I never thought I would settle down either. Neither did River."

"So is Rory… Part…"  
"Human? Sort of." River said

"How do you mean?"

"Well… ehem… River was um… Conceived in the TARDIS. She can regenerate so she's pretty much a time-lord but both her parents are… were, human."

River put her arm around the Doctor when he mentioned her parents like they meant more to him than her.

"How long has it been since you regenerated?" Martha asked; to change the subject

"Oh. Umm… A couple years now I suppose" The Doctor answered then something occurred to him and he asked "How did you end up in this time period? You should still be little."

"Torchwood."

"What happened?"

"Jack brought me and Mickey here by accident then his transporter broke and then when he fixed it he said he had to go off by himself leaving me and Mickey here. Since he didn't come back we just settled down. We've been here for 4 years now. I still worry about Jack though"

"He'll be fine. And you've got a really beautiful little girl."

"Thank you. Speaking of Rachelle I better get back."

* * *

Months passed and the Doctor and River saw Martha and Hayley almost every day. The four became good friends and Haley and the rest of the village noticed nothing unusual about the Smith family.

Soon it was Rory's due date. River didn't want to go to a hospital in case he was born with two hearts and they noticed so Martha kindly agreed to help, being an actual doctor she knew what she was doing.

"Here's your beautiful, healthy baby boy!" Martha announced after what seemed like an eternity of labour

"Oh thank goodness, let me see him!" River said

"Let me just clean him up." Martha said

"Let me." The Doctor said. He took baby Rory in his arms. Regeneration energy glowed over him and all the blood was cleared from him. The Doctor then dressed him and handed him over to River

"bwamamananma!" Rory mumbled

"No, Rory I'm Daddy not mummy!"

"What?" Martha asked

"I speak baby."

"Of course you do."

"Ha-ha I understood him!" River exclaimed

"It'll be the TARDIS"

"Yes Rory, baby I'm mummy."

"wamamamaab"

"I know you're hungry"

Over the next few weeks The Doctor and River's days were filled with strange remarks from Rory. Since they understood him their parenting experience was much different to any normal parents. Rory never cried as he could just asked for what he wanted, he knew the star constellations by the time he was one week old thanks to his ceiling and River and the Doctor where able to have a normal conversation with him even though Rory spoke in baby.

One day when Rory was 2 months old the Doctor was running around the house cleaning because he was bored. River had already cleaned while he was at work as she got bored a lot too. Rory was just so well behaved.

"Daddy?" Rory asked in baby language

"Rory." The Doctor answered pausing in the middle of re-dusting the TV

"When can I go travelling?"

"What?"

"I want to be like you in those bedtime stories you tell me." Rory had a time-lord brain and so at the age of 2 months could understand a lot of things some 6 year olds couldn't understand; he could read and do maths and science. He just couldn't write because his hand was too small.

"Rory. You're 2 months old." It was hard for the Doctor to say no; he wanted to go back into the TARDIS just as much as Rory wanted to go travelling but even if he could understand what was happening, Rory was too young.

"What's he asking for this time?" River asked

"I want to go travelling with Daddy!" Rory told River in baby language

"Rory you can't even walk. You need to be able to run a lot without getting tired or falling over before we can leave." Rory looked a bit put out but understood and went back to trying to eat his fist.

That night when Rory was asleep the Doctor turned to River and said

"I'm bored! I've never stayed in one place this long since… and there's not even any little alien invasion to go and fend off!"

"Doctor you've been running around stopping children from having bad dreams!"

"So have you! And don't tell me you're not bored. Rory's so well behaved as well you know I almost said yes, I'll just make you a baby seat and we'll be off in the TARDIS when he asked earlier today"

River laughed and told him that that soon enough something would come up, it always did. and as it turned out, she couldn't have been more right.

* * *

** thank you to fluffyhales**, **kissthedementor1 and Wall with a fez for reviewing xxx!**

**please review and tell your friends about my fic and I'll love you forever. If you write fanfics and you think i'll likeit drop it in a review and I'll check yours out, review and tell friends too :) **


	6. RORY'S FIRST CHRISTMAS

**So thanks to all of you who still bother to read my fics :) you're all amazing, have a cookie: (::) sorry for the wait; I've been writing my other fan fictions, revising for Spanish (GCSE exam tomorrow O_O) and of course being on tumblr- I regret nothing :D so any ways I hope you enjoy it. Happy Holidays x **

**Disclaimer: nothing you recognise is mine x**

* * *

RORY'S FIRST CHRISTMAS

_"We wish you a merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_And a happy new year_

_Good tidings we bring_

_To you and your king_

_Good tidings for Christmas_

_And a happy new year"_

The Doctor, River, Rory (Jr), Hayley, Martha and Rachelle where all sitting in the 'smith' household living room, gathered around the fire, all celebrating Christmas. It was Rory's first Christmas and Rachelle's 3rd so everyone was really excited. Hayley had baked cookies in the shape of Christmas trees and Santa Claus with Rachelle and so everyone had ate their fair share of those.

"That was fun!" The Doctor said, he had been a lot less bored recently, enjoying the Christmas rush, "What should we sing now?"

"I think that's enough singing now." Martha said before The Doctor and River carried on anymore.

"Aw" both River and the Doctor moaned, even little Rory looked put out

"Again! Again!" Rory demanded

"A different one." River compromised

"Rudolph?" The Doctor asked

"Yeah!" Rory squealed, clapping his hands

"I want to sing Rudolph too mummy!" Rachelle said, timidly

"Oh okay then" Martha sighed

_"Rudolph the red nosed reindeer_

_Had a very shiny nose_

_And if you ever saw it_

_You would even say it glowed."_

**_"Like a light bulb!"_** everyone stopped singing and looked toward the person who had sang the last line

"Mickey!" Martha exclaimed, running over to hug him along with Rachelle who had simultaneously screamed:

"Daddy!"

"Hey Rach' Martha!" He greeted them

"Jack!" The Doctor greeted him

"Doctor." He replied, saluting him "You've changed" he stated

"Ehem… yeah." The Doctor replied

"What's up?" Jack asked and then as if to answer his question Hayley spoke up.

"What's going on here?" she asked, she knew Mickey but had never met Jack "Good to see you Mickey, you didn't say you were coming back and who's your friend? John you know him, _why on earth_ did he salute you and why did he call you _doctor_?"

Before anyone could answer Rory squealed and then spoke to his parents in baby language.

"Yes Rory this is jack." He said it as if he just wanted to introduce the when in reality Rory had just asked if this was _the_ jack, Captain Jack Harkness, from the stories.

That was when Jack noticed the presence of Jack and River. He then looked back to the Doctor realising that this must be the Doctors house. _The Doctor had a family._

"Wow, Doctor, you really have changed." Jack said then he turned to Hayley and said "Why, hello there. I don't believe we've met. Captain Jack Harkness and you are?"

"Uhh, Hayley." She told him

"Pleased to make your acquaintance" He replied, kissing her hand

"And you haven't changed at all." The Doctor laughed, Jack just winked in reply.

"Oh, look at the time, Hayley we better be going!" Martha blurted, sensing her best friends confusion and knowing the Doctor wanted to keep his cover as long as possible, the fewer people who knew about him the easier it was for him to act normal.

"But it's only 7 o'clock!" Hayley protested

"Yes exactly Rachelle will be getting tired" right on cue, Rachelle yawned into her dads shoulder just as Martha said that

"But its Christmas and Mickey and his friend just got here."

"Mickey wants to spend time with his family, don't you Mickey?" She said, giving her husband a meaningful look

"Uh… Yeah, and Rachelle's falling asleep here."

"And Jack's more a friend of Johns, known him since high school. That's why he called him 'Doctor' and saluted him, on-going joke."

"Oh… Okay then" Hayley said reluctantly

"Are you going then?" River asked politely

"Yes, thanks for having us over." Martha said

"Thank you for coming." River replied with a smile, and then saw them to the door like a good hostess. Once the door was shut she slumped back on the door.

How did you end up travelling with that one?" She asked "She's no fun! There are worlds of Christmas songs and we only sang what? Five?"

"I think parenthood's made her a little boring." The Doctor speculated

"God forbid that happens to us!" River said

"Rory's too well behaved for that"

Jack had been standing between them, watching their exchange like he was watching a tennis match.

"Okay. Doctor, it's clearly been a while. When I pictured our reunion I _did not_ expect to find you married with a child and a job on earth acting _normal_. And since you're on earth I'm guessing that this lovely woman is human?" He asked, going to kiss Rivers hand.

"Well that's a bit of an insult!" River exclaimed, snapping her hand back

"What are you then?" Jack asked, confused

"I have human parents." River told him

"Well that makes you human then, why are you insulted?" Jack asked, getting more and more confused

"She was… conceived in the TARDIS." The Doctor said

Rory babbled on in baby language and the Doctor then replied

"No Rory, Jack is not Captain Jack from the pirates of the Caribbean. River, why did you let him watch those?"

"You bought the DVDs!" River told him "Don't blame me!"

Jack chuckled at their little exchange and then went back to his point

"How do you mean, conceived in the TARDIS?"

"Long story short Amy Pond, a companion got married to Rory Williams and then they spent their wedding night on the TARDIS. I try not to think about it too much to be perfectly honest."

"Well that explains a lot, so you can regenerate, and I didn't catch your name"

"Yes and its River."

"That's such a lovely name." Jack said with a smile

"Stop flirting with my wife!" The Doctor said

"I was merely having a convosation!" he protested

"For you, you just have to look at someone and it counts as flirting" Jack just shrugged his shoulders

"So what's with the whole acting _normal_ scenario?"

"It's for Rory's sake, though he's dieing to get into the TARDIS, it's safer here and if we act normal it keeps the monsters and aliens that may be after me at bay."

"About monsters and aliens…" Jack said awkwardly

"Yes?" The Doctor asked cautiously

"You remember the empty child?"

"Oh no jack, you haven't have you?"

Jack had the decency to look guilty, looked at the Doctor with puppy dog eyes and said "Oops?"

* * *

**Again thanks for reading and all your support :)**

**Wall with a fez : Thanks for reviewing AGAIN and although it's a good idea Rory Sr and Amy are well and truly out of the picture but if you keep reading ****_something_**** might happen involving them. I only have a vague idea and nothing is set in stone so I don't want to give you any spoilers and/or false hope, keep reading and reviewing xxx**

**Chrissie95: Thanks for the review, glad you like it, keep on reading xxx**

**I promise I'll update soon and reviewing will only speed up the process and make me happy. I'll need a little happiness; exams coming up and all O_O (I'm so scared!) So yeah, after my exams are out of the way I'll have more time for fan fiction.**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**You get the picture, review and I'll love you forever :) xxx carry on being awesome all my lovely readers :)**


	7. Nanogenes

**Hello again, sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. I was working on finishing my crossover fic and with the epilogue to that in the beta-ing stage I am now free to finish this one, yay! I had serious writers block and with it being so long since I've wrote anything on this I had to go back and re-read everything. but here we are, I know it's shorter than usual but at least it's something, enjoy xoxo**

**recap: River and the Doctor are living on earth, they are married and have a baby called Rory(Jr) they live next door to Hillary and Martha along with Martha's child Rachelle. Captain Jack Harkness and Mickey(Married to Martha) came in and then Jack tells the doctor they might have another empty child problem on their hands, cue this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise is mine. Sadly.**

* * *

Nanogenes

"Oh no jack, how could you have done that AGAIN!?" The Doctor shouted  
"I don't mean to, honest, I had no intention of landing it on earth, my aim was o get rid of it but then I may have sort of crash landed on earth, It's just luck that you're here!" jack replied sheepishly  
"Will someone explain to me what is going on?"  
"Jack's gone and crash landed a ship of nanogenes on earth… again."  
"Again?" River asked  
"Yep"  
"Oh dear." River said "But maybe it won't mean anything bad, if the nanogenes find a healthy human first it'll know what they look like and then won't be any danger"  
"For humans." The Doctor said, "But for time lords!"  
"Oh… RORY!" River realised that if there were nanogenes floating round thinking everyone should look like a human it'll attack her and her family because all three of them had two hearts.  
"Exactly!"  
"Well how do we stop it?"  
"Well if you think about it you won't have to… If Rory gets changed the nanogenes have you as their DNA template."  
"Huh… that's true, good thinking Jack."  
But just as they settled down, lulling themselves into a false sense of security a body that had been run over had been fixed by the nanogenes. It had a basically human shape but it had a giant hole in its side with its guts missing.  
"Are you my mummy?" It said  
"Ah crap!" Jack cursed  
"I was just thinking that" The doctor agreed  
"Wait! What if you let it change Rory then you hug him, the nanogenes will recognise the DNA then fix it."  
"I'm not willing to take that chance!" River said, she grabbed Rory and ran upstairs. The Doctor ran up after her with a big goofy grin on his face.  
"What are you doing?"  
"SOMETHING!" The Doctor said excitedly  
"What do you mean?"  
"We're finally doing something!" He said, he leaned over and kissed Jack, "Thank you, Jack, I finally get to do something!" with that he ran upstairs and into the TARDIS.  
"This is the TARDIS?!" Rory asked in his own little language that his parents shouldn't have been able to understand.  
"Yes it is, baby." River said, she picked him up and set him down in a cot, the same one the Doctor had given Amy when she had River/Melody.  
"Where are we going?" the Doctor asked  
"Away from here!" River told him  
"What we can't just leave it!"  
"We can't risk leaving Rory there!" River said, a panicked expression on her face, the Doctor didn't want to get Rory into anything either, but he also didn't want to leave the world in ruins.  
"River." The Doctor said, determinedly "Take us back to earth, you stay in here with Rory, I'll find a way to stop it." He walked over to the controls.  
"Oh no you don't!" River said, pulling him away from the control board, "How do you think I would cope if you never came back?"  
"I think Parenthood has changed you honey."  
"Oh please."  
"I'm serious!" River told him sternly  
"So am I!"  
"Which is why I'm worried."  
"Oh, shut up sweetie." She replied in her usual tone of voice  
"Ah, there's the River I know!"  
"Maybe you're right, maybe parenthood has changed me!" River admitted, taken aback.  
"You're still in there, honey. You know we have to help them."  
"Oh, you and your love for humans."  
"Hey, if I didn't choose earth to protect you wouldn't be here!"  
"What's going on Daddy?" Rory called in baby language from his cot  
"Mummy and Daddy are just trying to fix something, Rory, go to sleep." They waited until Rory's breathing had slowed so they knew he was asleep  
"Come on!" The Doctor said, "I can't go anywhere and be calm knowing that thing is there!"  
"Fine." River agreed "But Rory stays in here."  
"With who?"  
"Umm. We'll sort that out later."  
"Okay then, Geronimo!"  
They set the TARDIS to go back to earth and prepared to stop the nanogenes from attempting to create a new form of humans, again.

* * *

**Wow, It's bee a while, I hope you guys are still reading this, I'm still here! I'm a little disappointed there wasn't more reviews but a review is a review and I'm grateful for the ones I've got!**

**_fluffyhales: _****Thanks for the review, I'm glad that you like it because I wouldn't want to offend you or anything, I hope you're not too disappointed that you aren't in this one, I don't know where I'm going with this yet so I don't know how much you'll pop up.**

**Wall with a fez: thanks for the review, NO, no more babies thank-you! I think I've had enough little time-lord babies but I think you might like upcoming events, they are only vague at the minuet though.**

**Review my pretties Review! **


	8. Problem sorted

**Hi again, my lovelies! Hope you all had a wonderful new year so far! I'm sorry for the really short chapter but I honestly couldn't think of what to write! Well enough of my babble and on with the story~~~**

* * *

Problem Sorted

"Stay here with Rory!" the Doctor said River looked at him like he'd just dribbled on his shirt.  
"Oh, I don't think so sweetie."  
"River."  
"Rory, you'll be a good boy and stay in your cot whilst mummy and daddy go and stop the nasty monsters won't you?"  
"I wanna come!" Rory replied, in baby language, looking at them with big puppy dog eyes  
"See, River he'll tip the cot over or something!"  
"No, he's a good boy, aren't you Rory?" Rory started to cry muttering that he wanted to come.  
"How about a papoose?" The Doctor suggested  
"A Papoose!?" River asked  
"Yes, you know that thing that you wear and the baby sits in it and."  
"I know what a papoose is." River cut him off, "But really sweetie, can you see me wearing that?"  
"Uhh…"  
"Exactly."  
"Oh, fine, I'll wear it."  
The Doctor put the Papoose on and together they walked out of the TARDIS, River trying her hardest to contain her laughter.  
"Aww, look at little Rory!" Hayley gushed and they walked out of the house, "John, why are you wearing that?"  
"He wanted to come…" the Doctor told her airily, "Hayley, I thought you'd gone home!" he said, coming back to his senses  
"I did, I forgot something." She replied  
"What did you forget?" River asked  
"My coat, I'll need it tomorrow when I go into work."  
"Of course, I'll get it for you." River got Hayley her coat and then asked, "Say, you wouldn't mind taking Rory for the night, there's some… stuff we need to do and he wouldn't let us leave him alone."  
"Of course, I know how it is, the Christmas period and not being able to catch a break, you two have fun."  
"Wait… did you think that-? ...Never mind."  
"Well alright then." Hayley bid them goodbye and went back into her house with Rory cradled in her arms.  
"Right then, let's go find Jack." The Doctor said  
They walked a little way until they found Jack lounging on a park bench next to a girl.  
"Jack, We've got serious problems and you take that as your cue to hit on some girl!?" The Doctor fumed.  
"No more problems, Clara here sorted them." Jack replied  
"Clara?"  
"Hello!" She said  
"Well if that's all finished, I'll go get Rory back." River said, and then left to go back to their house  
"Well if it isn't the great Doctor I've heard so much about!" Clara said  
"Clara… You sound familiar, have we met before?"  
"I don't think so, chin boy."  
"Chin boy?" The Doctor repeated, "…Clara who?"  
"Doctor who?" she asked back  
"Ooh sassy! I like it." Jack said  
"Why thank you." Clara thanked  
"Oh the flirting, I can't handle it!" The Doctor complained  
"Oh, Doctor, you can't talk anymore!" Jack complained "Have you seen you with River."  
""Come on then sweetie, what are you doing? Dinner's ready!" River called around the corner with Rory in her arms.  
"Talk of the devil." The Doctor muttered and then stalked off back to his house, "And here I thought we were actually going to have something to do." He complained as he sat down with River.  
"One day, sweetie. One day we'll travel the stars once more."

* * *

**And now for the end of chapter review acknowledgements:**

**CrazyWriter18: Thanks for the review! glad you like it, keep reading!**

**Wall with a fez: thanks for the review again! Wow really? that makes me feel really special, you're amazing I love you xoxo**

**Professor Alice Song: Thanksx2 I think is in order :) I gave your fic a read, it was quite good. I thought it was much better than mine too, you captured Rivers personality great.**

**Reviews are appreciated and I will try to upload as soon as possible, suggesting things to me via pm/review may well help as I've had serious writers block with this fic lately, hence the really short chapter.**


	9. Clara

**Hello again! I told you I'd be updating quicker now that my crossover is finished (and if i didn't, well i'm telling you now) I'm sorry these recent chapters are really short and bog standard but I'm really finding it hard to build up to what I want to happen, but i think my next chapter might come to me a little easier. enjoy.**

* * *

Clara.

"Knock, knock!" Clara announced as she slipped through the Doctor and Rivers front door, closely followed by Jack and Mickey.  
"Daddy There's a lady and the pirate person here!" Jack called, but all the 3 new comers heard was him babbling away in the language known supposedly only to babies.  
"His name is Captain Jack Harkness Rory, he's not a pirate!" The Doctor said, ruffling Rory's hair as he walked in to greet the unannounced visitors.  
"Hello there, chin Boy!" Clara greeted him, then grabbed him and kissed him, causing the Doctor to freeze in shock; he stared at her and waved his hands around as if sending out a plea for help.  
"Ah. I've always wanted to do that!" Clara said, completely non-pulsed  
"We've only just met!" The Doctor exclaimed, Clara gave a sly smile, which made the Doctor a little suspicious, "Clara who?" He asked again  
"Doctor who?" Was her response yet again.  
"That lady just kissed Daddy!" Rory announced, just as River walked into the room.  
"What!?" She asked, taken aback  
"Nothing." Clara said, completely clueless "Oh… I'm Clara. Nice to meet you."  
"Clara who?!" River demanded to know  
"Why do you all want to know my full name?" She asked sweetly  
"I wanna know who just kissed my husband!" The Doctor had to fight back a blush at his wife's words  
"How did you…?" Clara asked  
"Rory told me."  
"But he's a baby." Clara stated, confused  
"We speak baby." The Doctor told her  
"Who are you?" River asked again, more forcefully  
"The names Clara. Clara Oswin Oswald."  
"Soufflé girl!" the Doctor shouted "I knew I'd heard you somewhere before."  
"Mhmmm." Oswin said  
"Why were you…?" River was going to ask why she was kissing her husband but she was too mad to continue  
"Now, River I never took you for the jealous type!" the Doctor said  
"No, sorry you're right. I've spent too much time in this damned house!" She complained, kicking a toy across the room  
"Mr Fluffles!" Rory exclaimed  
"Oh, sorry dear." River apologised, picking up the toy she'd just kicked and handing it to Rory.  
"Okay, I'm used to aliens and all that now but… This is weird." Mickey commented  
"Why?" the Doctor asked  
"Because you understand you child who is only a few months old!" Mickey exclaimed "Do you not get how weird and useful that is!?"  
"Yes, Mickey… That's why we speak to him instead of ignoring him." The Doctor told him, "You never were the brightest were you."  
"Well I'm not the tin dog anymore."  
"Yeah you are, Mickey Mouse." Jack said, in a joking tone  
"Shut up, captain cheesecake."  
"That's captain beefcake."  
"Yes that's all very lovely, I better go now though." Oswin announced  
"Alright." River said, waving good bye  
"Where are you going?" Jack asked  
"Oh here and there. You know. I've got places to be, aliens to beat!" She said  
"Okay." Jack replied, everyone waved as she left  
"Can I go back in the TARDIS now?" Rory asked  
"NO!" the Doctor and river sighed at the same time, Mickey jumped  
"What, WHAT!? What the hell happened?!" he flustered  
"What did he say?" Jack asked  
"He's asking to go into the TARDIS again  
"Oh, that's what you were… I thought… You were just talking to…" Mickey mumbled  
"Well why can't he?" Jack asked  
"He's too young." River said  
"Gee parenthood changes people." Jack stated  
"Parenthood on earth changes people." The Doctor corrected, him having been a parent before and not remembering being like this, of course that was before his whole race perished.  
"Right." Jack said, not wanting to start anything  
"Well, I better be getting back." Mickey said, getting up and walking to the door  
"Alright, nice seeing you again, Mickey!" The Doctor called  
"You too, Doctor." He replied  
"Well I better be off too." Jack said, adjusting his teleporter.  
"You know you shouldn't use that, it's not right." The Doctor said; Teleporters always made him uncomfortable. Jack just winked and in a flash he was gone who who knows where, probably a bar in space, so he could hit on aliens.

* * *

**And now it's time for the review thank you's:**

**fluffyhales: I know, I laughed so hard whilst writing it! I'm sure you're not that bad with babies, Rory is a time-lord baby, Hayley(you) would have been fine with him :)**

**Wall with a fez: Yay everyone is enjoying my unintentional humour! I'm really glad you like it :) **

**thanks for reviewing you guys are the best xoxo**

**please review, new reviewers are welcome! and suggestions for the plot are also welcome.**


	10. Surprises

**So like I've put in the description, I will now be uploading a new chapter to Diver every Monday, If I miss a Monday I assure you I will be back with a really good excuse. I hope you like this chapter, I was really excited writing it, if only they would make and episode like this. enjoy!**

* * *

Surprises.

Rory was now 6 years old and starting primary school. He spoke normal English now, much to Martha's relief; she now understood the full conversation between Rory and his parents now, unless they decided to speak gallifreyan so Rory could learn his native language.

"I don't want to go to school, mummy." Rory complained as they walked toward the school gate.  
"I know, sweetie." River replied tiredly, "But you have to if you want to fit in."  
"I don't want to fit in; I want to go travelling with you and Daddy!"  
"You'll like it there, you'll learn some stuff." The Doctor said, though his words were empty because Rory was a really fast learner and had the knowledge of a 15 year old, thanks to his time-lord brain.  
"But I already know stuff." Rory complained  
"You'll make some new friends." River said  
"I already have friends."  
"You have a friend." The Doctor said  
"And Rachelle is the only friend I need." Rory replied stubbornly  
"You're going to school!" River told him, her tone leaving no room for argument  
"Fine." Rory agreed, grudgingly. He knew when his mother took on that tone of voice there was no arguing unless you were willing to suffer her wrath for the next month.  
Rory entered the line of children waiting to go into school.  
"Good bye, Rory! Have fun!" River called, the doctor waved.

Once he had gone into the school the Doctor and River returned home. The Doctor had no work today and River had never got a job and so the two were left alone in a spotless house with absolutely nothing to do.  
"There's nothing to do now." The Doctor complained  
"Oh, sweetie! There's everything to do!" River said  
"You mean!?"  
"Mhmmm."  
"Finally!"  
The two of them went upstairs and entered the TARDIS.  
"Where to then?" The Doctor asked excitedly  
"Ohh, I don't know, we could go anywhere."  
"Oh, it's been too long; I'll set her to random!"  
"Good choice!"

* * *

"Where are we?" River asked  
"The Library." The Doctor said, shocked  
"Oh I've heard of this place!" River said excitedly, running out of the TARDIS. The Doctor checked the year, it was 200 years before he had come here with Donna, the vashta nerada won't attack for another 100 years, it was safe. But the place still reminded him of what happened the last time he was here. Now he knew River better it affected him more.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
"No you're not; you always say you're fine when you're far from it."  
"I _am_ fine." The Doctor insisted  
"Have you been here before?"  
"In another life time." The Doctor replied  
"What happened?"  
"Spoilers." The Doctor said pain clear in his voice but he tried to sound light and happy. River decided to let it go and they spent the day at the library; however the Doctor couldn't shake the feeling that something would happen to river here, even though now they travelled together, time had changed, River getting stuck in the hard drive of the library felt like fixed point.

* * *

They arrived back at their house on earth just in time to go and collect Rory from school. He came running out to greet them, excitedly, followed by a red headed girl, a blond haired girl and a boy.  
"Hello sweetie!" River greeted him with a hug, "How was your first day?"  
"I hate the lessons!" He admitted "I already knew what 2+2 is." His face was so put out at the fact that these stupid humans thought that he needed teaching simple maths such as 2+2.  
"Are these your friends?" the Doctor asked eyeing the red haired girl who looked suspiciously familiar.  
"Yes I did!" Rory confirmed, jumping up and down, "This is Rory, we have the same name! This is Amelia and this is Rose. Guys, these are my parents."  
"Rose! How was your first day?" A blond haired woman called, walking toward them.  
"Mum!" Rose cried, running up to her mother, "It was great, look at all my new friends! This is Rory Williams and Rory Smith and Amelia Pond." She introduced them  
"Nice to meet you all." Rose's mum said "I'm Jackie Tyler, Rose's Mum."  
"J-John Smith." The Doctor replied, shaking her hand. He couldn't believe that of all the time zones he could have landed in, he chose the time when Amy and Rose would go to school together?!  
"I'm glad Rose has made friends, we've only just moved here from London, I thought it was time to move away from that old flat. I wasn't sure if she'd make many friends."  
"She's a great friend." Amelia said  
"Oh, that's good. Come on Rose we'll see your friends again tomorrow."  
"Okay, Mum. Bye, bye!"  
Amelia was staring at the Doctor like she knew who he was but couldn't quite believe it, then her aunt came over, took her hand and walked away with her without a single word. Rory (Williams) followed.  
"Well… I was_ not_ expecting _that._" River said  
"No…" The Doctor agreed  
"That was my Grandma and Granddad wasn't it?" Rory asked; River and the Doctor nodded their heads in muted shock. They walked home without another word, all their thoughts on Rory's new friends and what this could mean for their future.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! so now I've included every one form the new series :) (tell me if I did miss anyone!)**

**On to the reviews:**

**Wall with a fez: Once again, thank you for reviewing, you continue to be the best person to ever live, ever! As to your suggestion, it was really very helpful and I'm sure it will appear in a future chapter :)**

**Chrissie95: Thank you! I love getting reviews, hope you enjoyed this chapter xoxo**

**Neddie001 aka silent sparrow: Thank you xoxo I'm glad I've finally made you like it :) to answer your questions, Yes Martha and Mickey are married, and I havn't really thought about a middle name for Rory, I supose it would probably something Gallifreyan that can't be pronounced in english.**

**loverofmalec: Thanks for the review! If I can think of a way to include Clara then I will include Clara in future chapters, but right now she's gone off somewhere. :)**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, following and liking my story and for just reading it in general, it's good to know I'm being recognised and that I'm not just writing a load of crap that nobpdy even likes :)**

**plot suggestions are welcome xx**


	11. Wibbly-wobbly timey-Wimey

**Hello my dears! I almost got banned from writing because I got I biology retest and Mam told me I can't write till I revised. But she's leaving me be for now so I quickly whipped this up, sorry for it being short but I ****_do_**** have to revise :) enjoy.**

* * *

Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey

"Daddy, can Amy, Rory and Rose come over for dinner!?" Rory (Jr) asked the Doctor excitedly, he looked over to River who nodded a yes.  
"I suppose." The Doctor said, "If it's okay with their parents."  
"Mummy!" Rose called, and ran over to Jackie Tyler to ask permission to come for dinner  
"Mum!" Rory (Sr) called, running over to his parents  
"Uh… my aunt won't notice I'm not there, she'll be out until late tonight anyways." Amy said  
"Does your aunt not look after you properly?" River asked in concern.  
"Oh yes, auntie loves me, she does!" Amy insisted, "She just likes going out with her friends too."  
"You're a little young to be left alone…" River commented, concerned for her mother's safety.  
"I'm Scottish!" She exclaimed, like that made everything make sense "I can look after myself, I mean there was this one time when my aunt had gone out around Easter time… I was praying to Santa asking about this crack and…" Her voice trailed off, realising she must be sounding crazy  
"We'll call your aunt and leave her a message so she doesn't worry." The Doctor said, realising she was talking about the night he crash landed the TARDIS in her back garden and then ate fish fingers and custard.  
"Thanks!" Amy smiled, the other two came rushing back, saying they could come and so the four children and 2 adults made their way back home.

At dinner, Amy kept looking at the Doctor strangely, like she recognised him but didn't want to believe it.  
"Is there anything you kids want in particular for desert?"  
"Fish fingers and custard!" Rory (Jr) exclaimed, earning a shocked look from Amy, who recognised the combination as something the Doctor had at that time he crash landed in her garden.  
"Honestly, the things your father lest you eat." River complained, but put some fish fingers in the oven and custard on the stove  
"That's a bit disgusting." Rose commented, Rory nodded his head  
"It is weird." Amy said, looking at the Doctor again  
"Hey! Don't knock it till you try it!" The Doctor said  
They all tried fish fingers and custard and they all ended up liking it.  
"That was the strangest thing I've ever eaten!" Rose proclaimed  
"Same here!" Rory (Sr) agreed, Amy and Rory (Jr) just licked their bowls, thanked River for the food and then all four of them went to play upstairs  
"I still can't get my head round the fact that everyone's here!" The Doctor said  
"I know."  
"Everyone since my 9th generation though!" The Doctor continued, "Rose, Martha, Amy, and Rory." He said, counting them off on his fingers  
"It's strange." River agreed  
"I don't understand how we could end up choosing the year where Amy would be the same age as Rory and the house next door to Martha, who is only in this year because of torchwood. And I'll tell you what really doesn't make sense! Rose never moved out of the flat, her and her mum were still living in the same flat in London when I met her!"  
"It is strange, but maybe us travelling together and not going out separate ways stopped a few things from happening, then sort of messed time up a little, nothing drastic like a paradox, just a bit of reflux?" River suggested  
"Hmm… Maybe." The Doctor agreed, absently eating some fish fingers and custard  
"But you really need to watch out for Mum." River said  
"What about Amy?" The Doctor asked  
"She knows it's you, but if she fully accepts that, it might just cause a paradox." River warned  
"I noticed, out Rory didn't help too much, asking for fish fingers and custard. Now all she needs is to see the TARDIS and she'll know it's me."  
"What do you think will happen?" River asked  
"Who knows?" The Doctor asked "Maybe nothing or maybe it'll be big bang 3!"  
"Goodness. Big bang 2 was bad enough."  
"Tell me about it." The Doctor sighed  
Suddenly there was a little squeak of shock and then a tense conversation. In the next moment Rory (Jr) came down the stairs, dragging Amy along with him.  
Rory looked his parents straight in the eyes and spoke to them in gallifreyan, something he'd only ever done in his gallifreyan lessons the Doctor had given him.  
"She knows who you are."

* * *

**dun dun duhhh!**

**yes, this is my idea of an amazing cliff hanger. Yes I know it's probably blindingly obvious whats going to happen. No I don't know how I'm going to write it. Yes it will probably be crap. But you lot are nice and judging by the reviews you've enjoyed my pooish work so far.**

**Chrissie95: Thank you :) It's goof to feel appreciated**

**Ellie: As mush as I find that hard to believe, you're entitled to your opinion, so thank you xoxo**

**The Final Shadow: aww thank you :) 3 I'd be more than happy to write 100 chapters of fluff. whether people would read it would be a different matter al together so I have to put my characters through some crap. thanks for reading my other fic, hope you liked it, stay tuned for more :)**

**Wall with a fez: Thank you for thinking I'm awesome, you're more awesome, glad I surprised you :)**

**Thanks to all my beautiful and amazing reviewers, you are the reason I keep updating, if it weren't for you guys I'd have a folder filled with unfinished stories!**

**I promise I'll be back next Monday with the next chapter if it means I have to ignore all my homework (I'll find time to do my homework too...)**


	12. trouble

**Happy Monday! (if that's even possible...) Why can't schools have 6 hours of lessons and then have a 4 day week and a 3 day weekend? That sounds so much more logical to me, anyhow, on with the story :)**

* * *

Trouble

River leaned against the spotlessly clean kitchen counter. The whole house was always clean, when you coup two psychopaths up in a house with no monsters or aliens to fight then what else is there to do other than housework? She ran her hand through her thick curly blond hair and sighed. She hated not knowing things, at least before she would always at least know the Doctor's future; she always knew at least he would get out safe. Now that they were constantly together there was no way of telling if the world would end or not, she never knew if the Doctor would get out of it alive. And of course if the doctor didn't get out alive, the world may as well just end  
"What?" Amy asked "… What language was that?"  
"Uh…" Rory said  
"It wasn't a language Rory stop talking babble." River said trying to stay calm but it was hard with the tension between the doctor and Rory; it was almost like they were having an entire conversation just with facial features. Maybe River had spent too much time in one place and had gotten really good at reading faces or maybe it was something else but she could tell the conversation was going something like:

_'How could you let her see the TARDIS!?'_  
_'I didn't she went in without me realising!'_  
_'Don't you realise what could happen now?!'_  
_'I'm sorry.'_

Rory looked as if he was about to cry. He'd never been in any sort of real trouble before. When a normal parent would have shouted at a child for drawing on a wall The Doctor and River had applauded his creativity, where a child would have been told off for fighting River and the Doctor had told them to be careful not to hurt each other but not forcefully or even split them up. Now the Doctor looked furious and Rory didn't know how to react. On seeing Rory close to tears the Doctors face softened and he tried to relax so as not to worry the poor six year old further.

"I'm sorry Daddy," Rory said then his language changed to gallifreyan, "She asked to go to the toilet and then must have gone into your room on the way back," He changed back to English, "I didn't know."  
"It's alright." The Doctor said then changed to gallifreyan, "Big bang 3 will be something to do at least." Rory gave a nervous laugh and the Doctor hugged him to show he wasn't in any trouble. Meanwhile Amy was staring at River her eyes swimming with questions, Rose and Rory (Sr) had also come down wondering what all the commotion had been about.  
"What's going on Mr and Mrs Smith?" Rory (Sr) asked  
"Nothing." River said, "Rory why don't you go back upstairs and play, I'll see to Amy." Amy went a little pale but didn't protest.  
"Okay." Rory mumbled, still a little glassy eyed  
"Am I in trouble?" Amy asked when the other 3 had left  
"No, no." The Doctor said, "Of course not."  
"Are you…?" She began to ask "Are you the Doctor?"  
"Yes." He sighed.  
"You said 5 minutes." She said  
"I'll come back." He said  
"What do you mean you will come back?" She asked, her Scottish accent getting thicker as she got more confused.  
"It's… hard to explain." The Doctor said  
"But…" Amy began  
"We don't know what this is going to do to the fabric of time, Amy." River said, "We've already messed with it too much, and you, you're a big part of this."  
"Me?" She asked, "But I haven't done anything!"  
"Oh Amelia Pond." The Doctor sighed, "You haven't done anything yet… but you will… oh just you wait." The Doctors smile turned pained as he thought about the last time he say Amy, when he thought about how he'd never see his Amy again.

Before anyone could say anything else there was a big crash and then Rory (Jr) Came running down the stairs with a panic stricken face.  
"Mum, dad!" He said, "You might wanna come and see this!"

* * *

**Sorry for leaving it on ****_another_**** cliff hanger. But i got to this part and couldn't resist leaving you hanging :) plus I don't actually know how this is going to work out. I'm good at coming up with cliffhangers and poo at resolving them. I hoping I'll have a brain wave before next week, If you have any suggestions please put them in a review and avoid a 50 chapter long story where nothing is ever resolved :)**

**thanks for reading and now reviews:**

**The Final Shadow: lol, of course you got a mention :P I respond t all my reviews :) Sorry for going all Moffat on you, i think Moffat has some sort of devil working for him and whenever someone writes anything to do with doctor who it comes and possess them so that they do cruel things to their characters :P**

**Wall with a fez: As always thank you for following, your reviews always fill me with happiness and you're just the best ever xxx Sorry for making you wait longer for the resolution, I don't know where this is going either :D**

**I REGRET NOTHING! **

**please review xxx**


	13. Of Paradoxes and Time Travel

**Happy Monday-Well it is now (Sorry I'm getting big headed, you h-guys are too nice to me)**

**I had the worst writers block ever but I didn't want to disappoint you guys so I churned this out. You can probably tell I had writers block though, It's not my best piece of work. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Of Paradoxes and Time Travel

"The TARDIS is gone!" Rory (Jr) continued. Both the Doctor and River looked at him in disbelief.  
"That's impossible!" the Doctor said  
"How's it gone?" River asked, trying to stay calm  
"I don't know it just went 'Bang' then disappeared!" Rory exclaimed  
"Where's Rory and Rose?" the Doctor asked  
"They're in my room, on the wii."  
"They're not suspicious?" River asked  
"I told them it was nothing you couldn't fix and that I'll go tell you now." Rory explained  
"Aww, I'm flattered." The Doctor blushed  
"Don't give your father a bigger head than he already has." River warned  
"My head's big?" the Doctor asked with raised eyebrows, River nodded.  
"Dad, you've told me all these stories about how you saved the world from all those monsters and aliens. Can't you do something now?" Rory asked  
"This isn't a monster attack, Rory." The Doctor told him, "If the TARDIS is gone then…" The Doctor paused and looked over to Amy, who was standing quietly in the corner, her face pale.  
"It might be a paradox." River offered  
"Yes." The Doctor agreed, staring at Amy who shrunk back from his gaze. The Doctor began to pace. "I don't understand why it would just disappear… how do we get it back?"  
"It might be the paradox machine acting up again… we might just have to find it." River said  
"Hmm…" The Doctor thought about this for a moment and then nodded his head. "But how do we find it?" He asked. River held up the teleporter, the Doctor groaned.  
"Don't be such a baby. Do you want the TARDIS back?"  
"Yes." The Doctor sighed  
"What's going on?" Amy asked, the Doctor, River and Rory all looked at Amy like they'd only just remembered her presence.  
"Uh… A paradox I think." Rory told her.  
"Yeah, thanks. That clears things up." Amy said sarcastically.  
"Wait!" Rory said. "Maybe Amy could help you get the TARDIS back… I mean if it is a paradox because Amy now knows who you are then maybe it's Amy who can get it back?"  
"Do you think it would be a good idea to get her more involved?" River asked "I think we messed up our personal timeline enough already, don't you think?"  
"Can it really get any worse?" The Doctor asked  
"Famous last words." River warned  
"I'm willing to take that chance."  
"Alright then. Lets see if Amy can get us the TARDIS back."  
"I don't understand…" Amy said  
"It's alright dear, just put your hand on this and think of the big blue box that crash landed in your back garden a couple years ago." River said, extending her wrist with the teleporter on.  
"Okay." She said, gingerly grasping River's wrist.  
"Come on Doctor." River said  
"Hey! What about me!?" Rory protested  
"You'll be fine dear; we'll be back in a few seconds." River assured him  
"Okay."

The Doctor, River and a very confused Amy Pond appeared inside the TARDIS floating through space.  
"Where are we?!" Amy asked  
"We're in the TARDIS!" The Doctor said with a breath of relief.  
"We're in your blue police box?!" Amy asked, aghast  
"Yep." River said, melting back into her old self, like she was before Rory, "Step away sweetie, you never fly her properly."  
"I taught you how to fly her!" The Doctor exclaimed  
"And then I went away and taught myself by reading the manual."  
"Manual." The Doctor scoffed  
"But what's happening?" Amy asked, a little disturbed by her best friends parents acting this way.  
"Ha-ha, you'll be so much more disturbed one day, Hon." River warned, taking in Amy's expression.  
"Well, if you're not going to let me drive at least get a move on with it!" The Doctor complained  
"I'm on it sweetie." River said  
"Good."

"Oh, good you got it!" Rory sighed, running out to their back garden to meet them.  
"How long were we?" The Doctor asked  
"About a minute." Rory told them  
"We would have been longer if I'd let your father drive."  
"Yes, yes, whatever." The Doctor said. "Shall we get you home now, Pond?"  
"Um… Okay…" Amy agreed  
"It's probably best that you try to forget this little adventure…. Amy. And you'll see the Doctor when you're older too. You mustn't talk about this to him, you mustn't give him spoilers." River warned  
"Spoilers?" Amy asked  
"I'm the Doctor from your future, my past self- the one you'll meet when you're older- mustn't know that you saw me now." The doctor said, "Do you promise?"  
"Yes, cross my heart." Amy said drawing a cross over her heart.  
"Come on, I'll take you home." River said, "Rory, go get Rory and Rose and I'll take them home too."  
"Yes Mum." Rory sighed. He went upstairs and came back down with his two friends. "Bye guys." He said, with an awkward wave, not making eye contact with Amy.  
When they'd left Rory turned to the Doctor and asked, "Dad, you just travelled in the TARDIS and nothing bad happened, can I travel with you yet?"  
"Rory, you're only 7 years old. All in good time."

* * *

**Thanks for all you who can still be bothered to read this, I know it's dragging on now. I warn you I've been thinking of endings and it wasn't too happy, though we'll see what can be done! I don't want this to end depressingly.**

**thank you to my reviewers:**

**Bad Wolf and Timelords: Well now you know what happened, and I didn't even leave it on a big cliff hanger :)**

**Chrissie95: I'm glad I can make your Mondays not downright terrible :) If it wasn't for Two steps from Hell I'd still be stuck with 300 words of dialogue. :/**

**Wall with a fez: Thank you for reviewing AGAIN I'm so glad you like it so much, your reviews make me so happy :) 3**

**So, yeah. See you next Monday in which Rory turns 16. That's it. That's my planning. That's all I know. It might be a fluffy chapter or crap might go down. I don't know. Only time will tell. See you then :)**

**please review, thanks xxx**


	14. 16th Birthday

**Happy Monday! hope you all had a nice week last week :) if any of you are wondering my merlin fic is still on hold. I'll try to update it this week but I'll make no promises. As for this fic I see no end in the near future. It's Doctor who, I don't see how I can end it. Maybe Rory can fall in love and I'll end it on the wedding or something. IDK. enjoy :)**

* * *

16th birthday

Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday to you.  
Happy birthday dear Rory,  
Happy birthday to you!

Cheers filled the kitchen as the Doctor, River, Martha and all Rory's friends –Rory Sr, Amy, Rose and Rachel- all clapped and whooped in celebration of 16 years of Rory Smith.  
"Happy birthday, Son." The Doctor said, patting him on the back  
"Thanks dad." Rory said, a big grin on his face. The party went well. Even though he was turning 16 Rory had chosen to have quite a child's birthday party featuring a list of traditional party games: pin the tail on the donkey, because it was always a fun game; twister, Rory didn't care much for the game but it was funny to watch as everyone tied themselves into a knot like they were human shoelaces; charades, Rory Sr was really good at it and so Rory planned to play in teams and get Rory Sr on his team and finally-possibly his most childish stunt- a bouncy castle!  
The party went just as planned; they played all the games, Rory's team won-thanks to Rory Sr- and then wore themselves out on the bouncy castle. Everyone went home tired and stuffed with chocolate cake. Rory was flicking through some TV channels whilst his parents whizzed round the house in their usual search for something, anything to do. Rory never had a messy room like most teenagers; his parents never gave the dust time to settle on the shelf, never mind let him leave dirty clothes on the floor. You would have thought that after all those Years River and the Doctor would have gotten used to sitting still. But that wasn't the case. There wasn't a wall in the house or garden that hadn't been painted and repainted at least twice a week, and this was when both his parents worked full time.  
"Dad, do you ever just sit still and watch telly?" Rory asked, wanting his father to sit down before it got to him and he ran around helping them.  
"Right, sorry." The Doctor replied, sitting down on the sofa next to him. "How was your birthday?" he asked.  
"It was great!" Rory said. He really meant it but couldn't really put into words how much he'd enjoyed his birthday; he still felt there was something missing. That something was his dad telling him he could go out in the TARDIS but whenever he'd asked in the past the reply had always been 'when you're older' so he'd just given up asking.  
"I know what you're thinking." The Doctor said  
"W… what?" Rory asked, he ran a hand through his dark hair, nervously.  
"You want to go in the TARDIS, I can read your face like a book." He said.  
"I know, I know… When I'm older." Rory sighed  
"That wasn't what I was going to say at all!" the Doctor said, a mischievous glint in his eye.  
"It… It wasn't?" Rory asked  
"Nope." The Doctor held out a small box, gift wrapped in TARDIS blue with a little bow on it. "Looks like you forgot one present."  
"Thanks." Rory said, awkwardly accepting the box. He had an idea what it was but he didn't want to get his hopes up. Carefully he unwrapped the box. Inside was exactly what he thought it would be and yet it was more than he'd ever dreamed of. The TARDIS key. So many times he'd dreamed of this day and yet never had he thought it would happen quite like this. Reality was so much better than the dream but he still had to check he was dreaming.  
"You're not dreaming," the Doctor laughed, seeing him pinching himself.  
"How can I be sure?" Rory asked suspiciously.  
"How about we go into the TARDIS and you can have your first lesson? Your mothers in there now, setting everything up… I think she's writing a new manual."  
"What's wrong to the old one?" Rory asked.  
"Oh… Nothing…" The Doctor hesitated, "I may have… um… threw it into a supernova…"  
"I can just see you doing that!" Rory laughed

"Happy birthday, sweetie!" River greeted Rory as he walked through the doors of the TARDIS with the Doctor. Rory had been in the TARDIS before but always with the knowledge that he couldn't go anywhere in it. He never thought he'd be able to actually drive it! "Here you go, sweetie." River said, handing him a TARDIS blue book, the manual. "After your father threw the original into a supernova I took the liberty to make you this one."  
"Thanks Mum. Dad told me about how he threw the last one into a supernova." Rory said, taking the manual and sitting down to read it straight away.  
"You don't need a manual, I can teach you just fine!" The Doctor insisted.  
"Of course you could sweetie." River said sarcastically.  
"What's with the sarcasm? I could! I taught you!" the Doctor exclaimed.  
"I know you did, I think it would be so much easier for Rory to learn from writing though." River reasoned.  
"I'm done! Let's fly this baby!" Rory said.  
"Wait a minute!" The Doctor said, "Let me test you! She can be very temperamental, If you do one thing wrong…" But Rory didn't wait, he ran around the TARDIS with the same crazed look the Doctor always wore whilst flying the TARDIS and within a few minutes the engine started and they had landed in a whole new place.  
"Here we are!" Rory exclaimed  
"Where are we?" The Doctor asked  
"Gallifrey." Rory replied, "I brought you home."  
"But that's impossible!" the Doctor muttered. But sure enough on the scanner there was the bright orange sky with the citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome shining under the twin suns beyond that the Doctor saw the mountains that went on forever with the slopes of deep red grass, capper with snow. The Doctor was home.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed it :) I know I'm getting really bad with all this cliff hangers but you can't tell me you're not dying with need for the next chapter now (Jokes, I bet you can just go back t crying over your real fandoms and not over silly fanfics) any who I shall now give my lovely reviewers their thanks:**

**Bad Wolf and Timelords: Thanks for reviewing, and like as soon as I'd uploaded it too :) xoxo**

**Wall With A Fez: Don't be silly, I love rambling reviews like that :) Hey, you ever need to vent about something just PM me or message me on tumblr, I'll be someone you can complain at :) And I'm happy you're happy that I'm happy... Did that make sense? I don't think it will end depressingly, don't worry :) xoxo**

**fluffyhales: Thanks for that info, I corrected that in this chapter :D**

**the 1D HOA HGwhovian: Thank youu I'm glad you like it :)**

**Chrissie95: Thanks again :) **

**so yeah, Reviews are greatly appreciated, see ya next week :)**


	15. Gallifrey

**And Another week is upon us! I can't believe it's Monday! It feels more like a Wednesday :/ I've not yet seen all the classic whos yet. I've only seen some of season 1. I can only watch them at my aunties on netflix so my knowledge of gallifrey isn't the best. You're just going to have to be understanding and go with it. we'll not be staying in Gallifrey for many more chapters so I don't think my limited knowledge will be a problem. Hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Gallifrey

Home. The Doctor couldn't believe his eyes. The last time he was here he had destroyed everything he loved. He'd long ago accepted that he'd never see this place again. Everything had its time and everything died. That was what he had come to accept. And yet here he was, at home.  
"H-how… how did you do this?" He asked, turning to his son, who was looking around in amazement.  
"Huh?" Rory asked.  
"This is impossible… The war was… it's time locked… it's completely impossible to get here." The Doctor stuttered, drinking in the scene of a few children running through the deep red grass happily.  
"I don't know how I did it, Dad… she… she showed me how…"  
"What do you mean? That only happens when you look into the time vortex…" The Doctor said flashbacks of rose after she looked into the time vortex.  
'I looked into the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked into me.' Rose's words flew around his head. This was more than he could take, if he wasn't careful he might just pass out.  
"I don't know how but… I just knew how to get here, like on instinct or something." Rory shrugged. He was beginning to worry about his Dad, he had gone scarily pale when he had stepped out of the TARDIS and he was slowly turning a sickly shade of grey.  
"Are you okay, sweetie? Do you need to sit down?" River asked, putting an arm around him.  
"I'm… I'm fine." The Doctor assured her, unconvincingly; his voice quivered.  
River began to worry about her husband. The fact that He had gone pale from shock was no big surprise, she herself was taken aghast and she knew the Doctor had acknowledged that he'd lost his home planet a long time ago. However she had never in all her life known the Doctor to lose control completely, as he was now. She raised her eyebrows at him doubtfully.  
"I am fine!" He insisted, "Just… Taken by surprise is all." He explained. He took one look at Rory and saw that his son was close to tears. "Hey, I'm perfectly fine, really. I never thought I'd see this place again, However you did it, I'm glad you did." The Doctor assured him, his voice quivered a little again.  
Everything was exactly how he remembered it from before the war. Children ran around having fun, young adults walked around hand in hand in love or ran around playing sports and war games with their friends, and parents walked around with their toddlers just enjoying the suns. It reminded him of how much earth was similar to Gallifrey. This was why he favoured earth over all the other planets, it was the closest to home he ever thought he'd get.  
"This place is beautiful." Rory said, his eyes glowed with excitement.  
"It is isn't it?" The Doctor agreed, he didn't know whether he should be happy or not. He could probably go and see his old family, but then how would he explain what he had done? Would the high council come after him? No, the high council didn't have to know of his being here.  
"Can I go off and explore?" Rory asked excitedly, his eyes so full of pure joy that it reminded the doctor of when Rory was little and the Doctor had showed him round the TARDIS for the first time.  
"Sure, just don't tell anyone who you are or where you're from or about me." The Doctor warned.  
"Why not?" Rory asked, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.  
"I have family here… it'll scare them if they think I'll one day have to move on… it'll raise too many questions." The Doctor tried hard to stop his voice from cracking.  
"I understand, I'll be back in half an hour." He promised.  
"Just don't go falling in love with any gallifreyan girl, we can't stay here, it's dangerous." River warned him, half jokingly.  
"Okay!" He called then turned and ran across the field.  
River knew exactly what the Doctor had done. If anyone here found out it would panic them. The doctor's past self would be locked up and they would never meet. Heck River would never be born! And Rory wouldn't be born either. Her whole family would fade into nothingness.

* * *

**Ohhh the ideas for next week are flooding my brain! **

**To my reviewers:**

**Wall with a fez: You're welcome :) You really do need an account! You could persuade your parents by telling them that it's all anonymous and that if anybody's mean or whatever you just report them and they get their account frozen, we're all very nice. I've not encountered one horrible person on this website!**

**the 1D HOA HGwhovian: Thanks for the review :) hope you didn't sanctimoniously combust whilst waiting :D**

**Kerjen: I know my knowledge isn't the best, I haven't seen classic who past the 1st season and i haven't watched the newer ones in a while either, I just try not to contradict myself, thanks for reviewing xoxo**

**Bad Wolf and Timelords: Thanks for the review :) hope I got across how it happened in a way :) **

**See you's next week, have fun till then xoxo**


	16. Susan

**Hey guys :) Sorry for the late hour; I almost forgot! But here I am and it's still Monday :D Whoop it's a week off school, sorry to all those who don't have a week off :/ Again I'm sort of just making up random facts as I go along here, they AREN'T official doctor who facts they're just things I made up so the fic would make sense, please don't hate me! Just give me a heads up if I contradict myself!**

* * *

Susan

Rory ran through the meadow of tall red grass under the 2 setting suns, not a care in the world. He could see why people would want to fight over this place, it was beautiful.  
"Hello!" A girl called. He stopped running. The girl had short black hair that stuck up in random places; she had a kind smile and was looking at him strangely. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
"Yeah… ahem… I'm fine." He replied, running his hand through his hair nervously.  
'Just don't go falling in love with any gallifreyan girl, we can't stay here, it's dangerous.' His mother's words ran through his head like a warning signal, all to no avail. He was in love with this gallifreyan girl and he couldn't help it.  
"Are you sure?" She asked with a giggle. Her giggle was so cute he felt like he was going to melt.  
"Quite sure." He answered with a nervous smile.  
"I'm Susan, the Doctor's granddaughter." She introduced herself. Rory's mind froze. The Doctor as in… his DAD? What did that mean he was her uncle or something? Maybe gallifreyan families didn't work that way, what with all the time travel that must happen and what-not.  
"Rory." He told her.  
"Cute name." she said with another giggle. Screw whether he was related, he liked Susan. From what? One minute of talking to her? He knew that she was Kind and thoughtful and a generally great girl.  
"Uh… Thanks?" He said awkwardly.

The Doctor and River walked over to the Doctors old house. He looked inside, his whole family was there, his old wife, his children, he looked for Susan but she must have been out. He smiled; Susan never was one to sit around, she wanted to travel, just like him, just like Rory. 'They would make a good couple.' He thought to himself. It wouldn't be that weird, they were only very loosely related, like cousins and cousins got married all the time back on earth.  
"You okay sweetie?" River asked. She felt awkward, like she didn't belong here; this was the Doctors family, he'd just settled for her after such a long time without these very people in front of her.  
"Yeah… Its weird being this close and knowing I can't talk to them." He said. Then an old man walked in dressed in incredibly quirky clothing, she recognised him as the Doctor; since she was his wife she could do that.  
"Look, there's me!" the Doctor smiled.  
"You look so young!" River said.  
"Yeah, well." He looked far from young compared to his current generation form but his eyes were bright and youthful, not plagued with everything the Doctor had seen to this day.  
The Doctor's wife came out of the house, smiling, brining out some rubbish. The Doctor and River tried to move out of sight but she caught sight of him and looked as if she was about to have a heart attack.  
"D… Doctor?! Is that you?" She stammered, "But you're… Goodness you're old!" She grabbed the Doctor's face and studied him. She seemed to read him like a book, her face got less and less shocked and more and more sad. "What happened, what's made you like this?"  
The doctor looked down at the ground, unable to meet his old wife's eyes, he had accepted her as dead for all these years, he couldn't answer her questions; it was too painful.  
"You're not supposed to be here! You might cause a paradox!" She exclaimed.  
"I know. It was…" He caught himself, if he mentioned Rory she would definitely know something bad was going to happen, if he would move on from her and start a new family.  
"No, you're right, don't tell me… Personal timelines." She said. Shouldn't the personal timeline rule stop him from being here? Rory had brought him here though, maybe that's how he got here; this place wasn't part of Rory's personal timeline.  
"I better go, everyone will get suspicious." She said then ran off.  
River put her hand on the Doctors shoulder; she didn't bother asking if he was okay, she knew he wasn't.  
"Let's just find Rory and go… home." The Doctor mumbled he had a hard time saying home; he was home.  
"Okay, sweetie."  
When they got back to the TARDIS a member of the high council was there looking at it.  
"Is this your TARDIS, sir?" He asked.  
"It is…" The Doctor confirmed, hoping to any and all gods he'd ever heard of that he wouldn't ask for a licence; he didn't have one.  
"The Chameleon circuit is broken, would you like me to help you fix it?" he asked.  
"No thanks… I quite like it that way." the Doctor said.  
"Very well." He said, and then turned to leave. "Wait… I feel like I should recognise you… But I don't"  
"I uh… Don't recognise you." The Doctor said.  
"Ah, well." The high councillor walked off.  
"We have to find Rory and get out of here, QUICK!" The Doctor said.  
"Why?" River asked.  
"Of, course he recognised me! Members of the high council recognise everyone no matter what generation they're in!" the Doctor explained, "He'll be coming back with re-enforcements!"  
"Ah." River said.

"Dad!" Rory called, he walked over hand in hand with… Susan?  
"Susan?" The Doctor asked before he could stop himself.  
"Grandfather! Rory told me everything, if you'll forgive me, grandfather… you've gotten very old!" Susan said, hugging him.  
"You told her… everything?" he asked Rory, "As in everything?"  
"Yeah." Rory replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
"It's alright, grandfather; I understand and I don't blame you." She assured him. The Doctor didn't know he'd needed Susan to tell him this until she'd said and now he felt like a whole massive weight had lifted from his shoulders, a weight he'd forgotten he was carrying.  
"Thank you." He said, trying his best not to cry.  
"Rory, we need to go." River said, taking the Doctor's hand.  
"But… I like it here." Rory said, taking Susan's hand. "I think I might love Susan." He said; Susan blushed.  
"Now, Rory what did I tell you?" River scolded jokingly.  
"Well, who can blame him?" The Doctor asked, tapping Susan on the nose, making her smile.  
"OVER THERE!" A guard called, pointing to the Doctor and River.  
"Come on, Rory!" the Doctor shouted as River set the coordinates, everything was ready; they were just waiting for Rory.  
The guards were advancing on them.  
"Susan, won't you come?" Rory asked.  
"OH, I couldn't do that; it would mess up the timelines too much!" Susan replied sadly.  
"But, how can we be together?" Rory asked.  
"You could stay." The Doctor said, "You'll be safe here, start a new life… Just get out of here when you know what happens."  
"The war." Rory nodded. "I don't know dad, I can't just never see you again."  
The Doctor looked at him sadly, silently telling him 'it's your choice.' He looked at Susan who was looking at him the same way. He dithered in the doorway, one foot on Gallifrey, one foot in the TARDIS.  
"How was he supposed to choose between Susan and his family?"  
"Rory, you need to decide; we have to go!" River called.

To be continued…

* * *

**I didn't believe it possible for me to be this evil! Don't write Doctor who guys, it corrupts a person!**

**I've almost hit 50 reviews! I almost had a heart attack! Thank you guys, I love you all!**

**Wal with a fez: I wish I could some how reach through the computer and hug you or something (not meaning to sound creepy or anything!) You deserve a meddle for being the best reviewer ever! You make me feel like I'm famous or something and not a person who sits in a corner quickly writing these chapters up at last minute every Monday! 3**

**the 1D HOA HGwhovian: thanks for reviewing, hope you're still alive and haven't burst into flames yet :D xoxo**

**Bad Wolf and Timelords: thanks for reviewing, what's with the macbeth quotes? I don't get it...**

**1ttrobinson: Thanks for reviewing, hope I didn't disappoint!**

**again I'm really sorry for the horrible cliff hanger! I promise I shall be back next Monday without fail. **

**reviews are welcomed and make for a better chapter!**

**until next time fellow whovians! xoxo**


	17. The decision

**Hey guys! So I'm back at school now :( can't I just skip to the part in life when I'm a rich (and maybe famous?) Author who does nothing but sit at the lap top writing and eating? Why not? **

**ah well... Hope you enjoy this chapter... Sorry for the les miserable references, put it in a review if you notice it ;) **

* * *

The decision

"Rory!" The Doctor shouted, the TARDIS was starting to groan from being ready to go for so long, Rory looked at his parents then back to Susan. He'd never felt like this for anyone before. Not even after that one time when Rose had kissed him for helping her with her History project. Even when he'd had a crush on her. Susan was different; he didn't have to hide anything from her unlike how he had to hide everything from his friends on earth. But then if he stayed he'd not be able to tell anyone else about his family since his Dad was now on the run… He'd never be able to find them again either; they'd be on the run forever. What a great birthday!

"It's okay Rory, it's your choice," Susan patted him on the arm. He couldn't live without Susan.  
"We don't have long, Rory! If the guards find out what I've done they'll surely never leave us alone!" the Doctor urged as the guards advanced on them.

"I feel like I only started living when I met you Susan, how can I live when we are parted?" He asked.  
"If you stay you might never see your parents again, Rory. You'll be worlds apart from them!" Susan replied.  
"I don't need any other worlds so long as I have you." Rory pledged.  
"Rory!" River cried.  
"Go with them, Rory; I know you'll only regret staying." Susan told him.  
"Will we ever meet again?" Rory asked  
"If I'm lucky, I was born to be with you." Susan replied, she kissed him on the cheek then  
shoved him into the TARDIS.

"Well away we go… Susan… Thank you." The Doctor said. Rory could have sworn he saw a tear in his father's' eye, he knew that one day Susan would die and he'd be the cause of it.

"Dad… Tell me Susan won't die." Rory begged.  
The Doctor sat down and put his head in his hands.  
"I'm sorry for taking us there…" Rory muttered, sitting next to his dad.  
"No!" The Doctor cried, "No, Don't be sorry!"  
"But… It's just almost got you into trouble and made you sad!" Rory protested.  
"Your fathers always like that," Rover sighed, pressing a few buttons on the console, "He just hides it well most of the time."

The rest of the journey was spent in silence and then they all cleared out into their house. It was still Rory's Birthday; about 5 minutes since they'd left. How the atmosphere had changed in 5 minutes.

"Well it's still your birthday, it seems." The Doctor said into the silence, he sounded closer to his usual self but he still wasn't back to normal… Or maybe that's how he'd always been but Rory had just now begun to see the pain and loss in his eyes.  
"Come on Dad… You don't have to act… just… It's alright to cry." Rory stuttered.  
"I know that… But it's your birthday! We should be having fun… Why don't you take us to new york or something?"  
"Uh… Sure." Rory smiled and they all returned to the TARDIS. The Doctor seemed to settle into old habits as he ran around the TARDIS readying the engine. For the second time since he'd turned 15 Rory felt like the TARDIS was reaching into him and telling him where to go and what to do.

As the TARDIS landed the Doctor and River looked at each other in concern.  
"What have I done this time?" Rory asked.  
"It's just… This time zone should be… Impossible to get into…" The Doctor stuttered.  
"I suppose we should just accept that you're our own little sort of paradox machine." River joked.  
"How do you do it?" The Doctor asked. He was back to his normal self now, just the way Rory remembered him. Clever, a little crazy and with a really stupid but kind of funny sense of humour.  
"I don't know, it sort of seems like she's speaking to me…"  
"Hmm… Well it's no surprise really… You're a child of the TARDIS, born from a child of the TARDIS and the last time lord. I'm not sure what I expected really." The Doctor babbled.  
"Well boys… Welcome to 20th century New york!" River announced.

* * *

**OH MY GODS GUYS I NOW HAVE OVER 50 REVIEWS EXCUSE ME WHILST I HAVE A HEART ATTACK OMGS**

**I love all of you so, so much. I know I only have 50 reviews because so many of you have reviewed it every chapter but I don't even care, the fact that you've all taken the time out of your lives to read this and then review it I just I CAN'T!**

**after so many of you were asking about if they would go to new york and meet Amy and Rory(sr) Well there you go, I saw the chance and I took it... I'm sure my course of action is fairly clear from here.**

**Bad Wolf and Timelords:omgs I'm sorry for putting you in a bad mood, I hope this chapter sort of makes up for it by the end!**

**Wall with a fez: I'm so glad that you're my 50th reviewer, you're the best! I'm so glad you have an account now too, we can talk yay! *cue the fireworks* thanks for reviewing all the time! I promise I'll be one of the first to read any story that you ever upload!**

**Guest: please give me some sort of name if you're going to guest review, I mean you could be anyone! some other random guest could take credit for your review! I guess you're right. I really wish they'd done a side show with human 10 and Rose in the parallel universe like they did for torchwood :(**

**the 1D HOA HGwhovian: I'm gald, I love you so much for reviewing xoxo **

**Chrissie95: I can't believe that you actually fangirled over something I wrote, that's insane. in a good way. xoxo**

**I love all my reviewers! You're all awesome and writing this just wouldn't be as much fun without you!  
see you all next week xoxo**


	18. Meeting the grandparents

**Yo! (I don't know why I say that but I say it a lot now :/) Happy Monday! (Yeah right!) I need to stop using brackets... I'm doing an English assessment and I've used brackets like 12 times in the space of 300 words. I need help! Any who. Don't quote me on my classical who knowledge, I sort of just made it up as I went along. Just tell me if I contradict myself is all I ask.**

* * *

Meeting the grandparents

'Wait... 20th century new york?' Rory asked, 'isn't that where grandma and grandpa pond are supposedly stuck?'  
'Yeah,' the doctor replied in a daze.

A middle aged woman with ginger hair and glasses hand in hand with a fair haired man of the same age walked up to the TARDIS in a dream like state.  
The Doctor and River watched them in the scanner with their mouths dropped open.

Amy ran her trembling hand across the TARDIS.  
'Do you think it's him?' Rory (original Rory) asked.  
'It can't be...' Amy muttered.  
'How did we get here?' The doctor asked.  
'Same way as we got to gallifrey, dad,' Rory muttered, 'the TARDIS told me what to do.'

Amy and Rory opened the door slowly. Amy was the first to step into the TARDIS fully. She looked around with her mouth hanging open, Rory did the same. Amy and the doctor locked eyes.

'Doctor!'

'Amy!' They said in unison both with the same bewildered tone.

They ran toward each other and hugged.  
'Rory!' The doctor exclaimed pulling Rory (the original) into a hug.  
When the hugging was over they stood staring at each other in astonished silence.

Then Amy saw river.

'River!' She cried; her Scottish accent had a slightly American tint to it thanks to her years spent in Manhattan.  
'Mum... Dad,' river said. She hugged them too.

Rory (Jr) was standing awkwardly in a corner trying to stay out of the way of the happy reunion.

The doctor patted him on the back. 'Rory, Amy... Meet Rory.'  
'Uh... Hi,' Rory (Sr) said raising his hand in an awkward wave.  
'Who are you?' Amy asked.  
'I'm Rory.' Rory (Jr) answered, hadn't his dad just said that?  
'No... I know that... I mean who are you to the doctor... Companion or...?' Her eyes flickered between the doctor and river.  
'Mum... Dad... Meet your grandson,' river told them. Rory (Sr) and Amy's mouths fell open in unison and they both stared at Rory taking in every detail. His dark hair and blue eyes. He looked so much like the doctor and Amy that they couldn't decide which parent he looked more like.

'Hi grandma... Grandpa,' Rory muttered.  
'Just when you think things couldn't get weirder,' Rory (Sr) mumbled.  
Amy elbowed her husband in the ribs, 'you meet your grandson and that's the first thing you say to him?'  
'Ugh... Hi,' Rory muttered to Rory Jr cringing out of the way of his wife's elbows.

'Doctor... What happened? I thought... I thought we'd never see you again and now you're here... With… with a family...' Amy looked ready to cry and the doctor couldn't tell if it was from happiness or not.  
'Rory... Ugh... Rory junior happened... The TARDIS keeps telling him how to get to places that should be impossible.' The doctor explained.

'We just escaped from gallifrey...' Rory told them.  
'Gallifrey?' Amy asked.  
'Escaped?' Rory Sr asked.  
'Long story,' river sighed.  
'We have a while... Right?' Amy asked.  
'I don't want to go anywhere in a rush.' The doctor admitted.

'Rory turned 16 today so for his present we told him he could go in the TARDIS.' River began.  
'I kept asking all my life but they said we had to stay on earth because time travel is dangerous.' Rory told them sadly.

'Wait you stayed in one place for 16 years?' Amy asked the doctor and river incredulously.  
'Well... Yeah,' they replied in unison.  
'After losing you... We didn't want to lose Rory too...' River told them.  
'Oh river!' Amy cried pulling her into a bear hug.

The doctor cleared his throat, 'anyway... For his 16th birthday we let him fly the TARDIS he was a natural... Maybe a little too much so because within 10 seconds we were in gallifrey...'  
Rory cringed at the memory of Gallifrey. Was it right that he had left Susan for his family? "Of course it is!" he thought to himself; his family was much more important than some girl he'd just met for 10 minutes.  
'That's brilliant!' Amy cheered, 'What do you mean by "escaped" though?'  
'I was just getting to that part,' The Doctor chided her.  
'Sorry.'

'Anyway, it was nice to start with,' The Doctor continued, he saw Rory cringe again. 'It was nice; stop beating yourself up,' He told his son.  
'It wasn't nice, it just made everyone sad,' Rory insisted.  
'I was glad to be home… We just couldn't stay… It wasn't meant to be,' the doctor retorted.  
'Whatever you say, dad,' Rory sighed.  
'But,' The Doctor resumed his story, 'the high council guards realised something was up and moved in to restrain us. Rory had the chance to stay with Susan but-'

'Sorry,' Amy interrupted, 'who's Susan?'  
'Susan is my granddaughter and I do believe Rory loves her,' The Doctor explained.  
'But isn't that a little… wrong? Like falling in love with your aunt or something?' Rory (Sr) asked.  
'It doesn't count with time lords; the time stream sometimes gets so mixed up you lose track of who your distant relatives are. Also since I've regenerated since then and River is in no way related to anyone on gallifrey Susan and Rory are incredibly distant relatives.' The Doctor tried to explain.  
'Okay,' Rory (Sr) drawled.

'Right, carry on,' Amy said.  
'Um… Okay… The guards were gaining on us, we were ready to go, But Rory didn't want to leave Susan,' The Doctor continued his story… again.  
'Why didn't Susan just come with you?' Amy asked.  
'Can I just tell the story?' The Doctor wailed, 'Susan travelled with me a long time ago… ugh her future. If she came with me it would have messed up the time stream.'  
'Because we're really against that,' River Joked.  
'Well, there was no need to mess it up even more,' The Doctor replied.  
'So Rory chose to come with you and then you came here the same way as you got to Gallifrey?' Amy asked.  
'That sums it up,' The Doctor confirmed.

'Do you want us to show you around?' Rory (Sr) asked.  
'That'd be great!' River replied with a smile. The 5 of them left the TARDIS and started walking around. Rory and Amy were not affected by the statues anymore, despite their traumatic past with them. That didn't stop the Doctor and River to be a little skittish around them. Out of the corner of his eye Rory (Jr) spotted a new statue appear.  
'Ugh… Dad,' He tapped the Doctor on the shoulder, 'That statue just materialised from thin air.'  
'What?' the Doctor asked, walking over to inspect the statue that Rory had pointed out. He soniced it and stepped back in amazement.  
'What is it, sweetie?' River asked.  
'It's a TARDIS.' The doctor replied.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm really bad for cliff hangers, I know, I know. I'll be back next week though! really the only reason I wont update is if I'm dead... Or have no internet (same thing really) **

**reviews!:**

**Wall With A Fez: Aww thanks for reviewing! Your review made me all happy, but then again what's new? Hope you like their reaction! keep being amazing xoxo**

**Bad Wolf and Timelords: Glad you like it :D hope you liked Amy and Rory, There will be more in the following chapter.**

**the 1D HOA HGwhovian: Glad you like it, thanks for reviewing!**

** 1ttrobinson: Glad you like it, hope you can wait another week :)**

**Chrissie95: Aww it's reviewers like you that make me really want to keep this going and make it good, glad you like it xoxo**

**thanks to everyone who's read this :) I love you all! see you next Monday! xoxo**


	19. Of Reunions and Goodbyes

**so hey happy Monday! I'm thinking of making this my nearly last chapter. I could just add a epilouge and then it comes to a nice neat 20 chapters which is a good turn out since I never really paid attention to how many chapters I was writing :) Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

Of Reunions and Goodbyes.

'Wait… What do you mean TARDIS, yours is the last in existence!' Rory (Jr) stuttered.  
'Well Gallifrey was supposed to be time locked and this place should have been impossible to come to so I think we're over the limitations of "impossible" don't you think,' The Doctor replied.

'But how…?' Rory stopped talking when a door on the new TARDIS opened and out stepped… Susan.  
'Susan!' Rory gasped, 'But how...?' He studied her for a while, she looked different, older, more mature and the way she looked at his father was hard to distinguish.

'I take it we've had our adventure then?' the Doctor asked.  
'Yes,' Susan nodded; she seemed unable to decide whether she should be happy or angry to see her grandfather alive and well.  
'Susan how did you get here?' Rory asked.  
The original Rory and Amy were watching this exchange with rapt attention Meanwhile River had grown bored and had gone into her TARDIS to mess with the controls.  
'I followed in grandfathers footsteps and stole me a TARDIS when things started to… get out of hand…' She then gained a haunted look in her eyes that made Rory wish he had paid his father more attention when he had told him about the time war, he had always been always more interested in his tales of his adventures to other planets and the monsters he had fought there.

'I'm glad you got out safely Susan… I only wish you would have come and found me when I was much younger…' The Doctor said, taking his granddaughter into his arms.  
'I wanted to see Rory… And haven't we mixed up our timelines enough for one lifetime?' Susan replied.  
'Fair enough,' the doctor sighed, leaving to join River in the TARDIS. 'Are you coming Ponds?' He asked, 'we have some catching up to do I believe.'  
Rory and Amy Pond turned and left, going into the TARDIS after the doctor.

'What is all that about?' Rory (Sr) asked, his accent had taken on a more American twang than Amy's, apparently he was more impressionable  
'Oh you know how we said Rory took us to Gallifrey?' River said airily, 'Yes, Well that's the Doctor's granddaughter and our son is in love with her.'  
'Susan is your granddaughter… and you son in love with him?' Amy asked.  
'Yeah,' the Doctor answered awkwardly.  
'Right… And you two are just going to let it continue?' Rory asked.  
'Yeah,' River confirmed.  
'Why wouldn't we?' The Doctor asked like a 5 year old asking his parents why he couldn't play a recorder late at night.  
'Well… they're related…' Amy pointed out.  
'They're time lords,' River shrugged off the question. She was trying so hard not to cry out with joy, she had long since accepted that she would never see her parents again and now she had the chance to be with them until they were old and frail when she could send them to a room in the TARDIS and keep them cared for until their time came. But she had to keep a cool head since she was highly aware that the Doctor was in the same position as her and one slip on her part would lead to all 4 of them in a quivering inconsolable heap. Couldn't have Rory walking in to that.  
'What so they're not really related or something?' Amy asked, confused.  
'Well they are… It's hard to explain… I wasn't in the same generation so it's… different,' the Doctor tried to explain.  
'But you're still the same person…' Rory brought up.  
'Do we have to dwell on this?' River asked.  
'Of course not!' Amy exclaimed as if only just realising she wasn't in a dream, 'I never thought I'd see you again!' she squealed.  
The four of them dropped their pretences and just converged into a big family hug. Amy was crying whilst the other three were very close to joining in.  
'It's so good to see you both happy and well… and with a family,' Amy sniffed.  
'It's good to see you too,' The Doctor returned.

'Dad!?' Rory called, poking his head in the door and pulling the four friends out of their emotional reunion.  
'Yeah?' the Doctor asked.  
'Can… Can I go travelling with Susan I'll… I'll keep in touch,' Rory pleaded giving his parents puppy dog eyes.  
The Doctor looked at River; it was her job to deal with these types of decisions. Amy fought back a laugh at how "old married couple" The Doctor and her daughter had become.  
'Sure…' River smiled, 'Be home for Christmas,' she joked. Her son knew full well that with him off on his own adventures they would abandon the life they had built on earth and then return, somewhat, to the life they had before.  
'Wait!' The Doctor exclaimed. Rory remained where he stood.  
'Take this,' The Doctor handed him a piece of psychic paper, 'Make sure you do keep in touch.'  
'Th-thanks dad,' Rory muttered. He hugged his parents then turned to his grandparents. 'Nice meeting you grandpa, grandma,' he said, hugging them before running off to go searching the stars with Susan.  
'Nice meeting you too!' Amy called.  
'Have fun!' Rory added.

'Look what you've done; do I look old enough to be a grandma?' Amy joked.  
'Well…' The Doctor joked back. Amy hit him on the arm.  
'What are you going to do now?' Rory asked.  
The Doctor shrugged and looked to River.  
'Back to the stars,' River told them, 'and you should come with us… If you want.'  
'We'd love to!' Amy exclaimed, embracing them once more.  
'Finally!' The Doctor cried.  
'What?' Rory asked, alarmed.  
'Do you have any idea how long I've been stuck in one place with time passing in a straight line?'  
'Uhh…' Rory replied.  
'16 YEARS!' the Doctor shouted, '16 Years and now it's finally over and done with, everyone's safe and happy and it's BACK TO THE TARDIS!' He declared, running his hand across the console.

* * *

**Seriously guys don't quote me on my classic who knowledge! Does anyone even know what happened to Susan because I don't, But in me land Susan went travelling with Rory, the Doctor's daughter. Oh well I hope you enjoyed it despite my lack of actual knowledge. The next chapter might be the last but nothing is set in stone just yet.**

**Wall With A Fez: Glad you like it :) Thanks for the virtual chocolates and for reviewing yet again! xoxo**

**Bad Wolf and Timelords: Sorry! Maybe I'll write another fic one day based on human 10 and Rose, since this one is nearing its end it's something I can mull over. Thanks for reviwing xoxo**

**the 1D HOA HGwhovian: I AM DOING! lol, thanks for the review xoxo**

**irl7girl: Glad you like it! I was worried that the twists were too much, that it didn't flow properly but hey ho i've already published it now and I'm too lazy to change it. also it's doctor who, how can you make a fanfic flow when the show itself doesn't right?**

**Chrissie95: Well you were the only one to guess (sort of) right! here have a virtual cookie (::) Thanks for reviewing xoxo**

**thank you to all those reviewers and those of you who have just liked, followed and even those of you who just read it and enjoy it! I love you all! see you next week! (If it is my last chapter then just remember I'm not quite done with writing yet!you can always read another one of my stories)**


	20. Epilogue

**And we have reached the final chapter! Tell me if you like this layout better and I'll go back and change the other chapters at one time or another. Sorry I wasn't here last week, I wanted to make sure I made it as good as possible since it's the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who's read this far, I love you all, hope you enjoy it!**

**By the way, has anyone else noticed the changed format of ? "Oh you've redecorated! I don't like it." (DW quote there)**

* * *

Epilogue

"Meet you on earth for Christmas 2004? –Rory and Susan xxx" A message appeared on the Doctors psychic paper.

'River looks like we're off to celebrate Christmas 2004!' The Doctor called

'Oh that was a good Christmas,' River winked.

They had recently been to a planet made completely of ice and had just enjoyed ice skating in the sunset, enjoying the unusual lack of monsters. Thinking back to their time on the ice planet, River got a warm and comforting feeling inside her; she loved spending uninterrupted time with her husband almost as much as she loved saving the world with him.

With a final screech the TARDIS came to a final stop.

'Will you ever learn to take the breaks off and stop it from making that horrible noise?' River mock punched the Doctor.

'I happen to really like that noise,' the Doctor huffed.

River had just chuckled and strolled to the door. 'What's out there then?'

'You'll just have to go out and see,' the Doctor smiled and took her hand, leading her out onto the ice planet.

Stepping out of the TARDIS, River's breath was taken away by the sheer beauty of the shimmering ice mountains gleaming in the light of the setting sun. The warm, inviting scent of hot chocolate beckoned for them to try the best hot drink in the universe. River huddled into her jacket and braced against the icy wind that began to lash at her face.

'What do you think?' the Doctor asked, putting his arm around her to shelter her from the icy touch of the wind.

'It's… wow!' She was lost for words (and that was highly uncommon).

'You can almost taste the hot chocolate,' the Doctor beamed, pulling her over to the nearest hot chocolate stand.

'Mmm,' River agreed, allowing her self to be towed by him, eager to taste the legendary drink.

Later, filled with the warmth from their drink, the two of them had dug out some ice skates from the TARDIS and were skating around in perfect synchronisation on the specifically set out patch of ice that was perfect for ice skating on.

Exhausted from hours of skating, the Doctor and River collapsed into the sofa situated in the TARDIS living room (yes, of course it has a living room, let's say it's next to the swimming pool). During their walk back, they had been able to appreciate the glow of the ice as the many moons of the planet had cast their light onto the planet, it had been silent but in a peaceful, tranquil way, not an eerie way.

'That was fun,' River smiled as the Doctor lit the fireplace to warm their cold feet.

'I couldn't agree more.' The Doctor grinned.

'Earth 2004 then?' the Doctor asked, flicking a few switches.

'Where?' River asked and then seemed to catch herself, 'Oh never mind, we all know where.' The Doctor smiled.

'Off we go then!'

'Dad!' Rory exclaimed, almost suffocating his father in a bone crushing hug. He was at least 20 years old now but had still not regenerated; he still had the same dark, messy hair and blue eyes that he'd been born with.

'Hey, Rory!' the Doctor replied, retuning the hug with just as much vigour, 'How're things?'

'Good, what about you?'

'We're just fine!'

'Hey… Dad?' Rory asked; nervousness could be felt rolling from his slight build in waves.

'What's up son?' the Doctor sat down on the very couch that they had had their last true father son heart to heart on back when Rory was merely sixteen years old.

'I was thinking about… proposing… to Susan…' Rory stared unseeingly down to the ground.

'That's wonderful!' the Doctor exclaimed, 'are you going to do it human or time lord style?'

'That's my problem… I only know the human way, having grown up with humans… but Susan is a Time lady so how's she going to react when I go giving her a ring?'

The Doctor smiled at his son's confusion and remembered back to past generations when he and Susan had first come to earth, 'Susan had a natural grasp of human nature, she fit in much better than I did when we first came here. She understands their culture perfectly and will be sure to accept whichever way you ask her.'

'You sure?' Rory asked. The Doctor nodded his head in confirmation. 'Well if you say so, dad,' Rory shrugged.

'So… Susan… how's life with Rory?' River asked, trying to make conversation with the young woman whom she had only fleetingly met all of twice however all previous attempts of conversation had proven awkward.

'Good… I'm sure it's fair to say you've brought him up well,' Susan replied with an awkward smile. The two men sat in excited conversation as the two women hung back watching on as the tension built, neither felt any bad feelings toward the other however neither had much in common other than a love for travelling the stars and a past with the Doctor.

'So how did you meet grandfather?' Susan asked.

'That's a very long and complicated story,' River replied with a devilish smile.

Susan glanced over at the Doctor and Rory and then looked back to River. 'I think we have time for that sort of story.' River giggled and with a shrug of her shoulders explained about how Amy and Rory Sr where her parents and were travelling with the doctor at the time she was born, she then explained how the Doctor and she had met.

A very long but interesting story later, Susan and River sat laughing together as River retold her adventures with the Doctor and how stupid he so often was, the women almost doubled over as Susan recounted some of Rory's latest stunts.

Clearing his throat, the Doctor approached them, 'If you two hyenas are done cackling, I'd quite like some Christmas dinner now.'

The four of them walked into the kitchen where Haley, their next door neighbour, Martha, Mickey, Rachel, Rose and (the original) Amy and Rory all sat around the table. A whole table was set with sprouts, carrots, potatoes, stuffing and all vegetables and form of potato imaginable and then in the centre of the table sat a large turkey. Someone had carefully arranged it so everyone's plate was immaculately placed and had a cracker, silver ware and a napkin. The warm and homely smell of the festive season carried the four time lords and ladies (of sorts) through into the kitchen as if they were in a trace.

'Oh my goodness!' River cried, much like a gossipy mother in a school playground, 'I can't believe you're all here!'

'Good to see you too, River,' they all replied in discordant unison.

'Mick_ey!_' The Doctor exclaimed,' How did you get ol' Harkness to let you go?'

'Hey doc!' Mickey replied, pulling him into a bro-hug to rival all other bro-hugs everywhere, 'I am allowed time off you know, I do have a family and all,' he ruffled Rachel's hair, who was now in her mid 20's and looked indignantly at her father whilst correcting her hair.

'Rose, Amy, and Rory!' the Doctor continued greeting everyone as he looked around the table. After everyone had been hugged and fussed over the group descended into a spiral of festivities, which started with tucking into their delightful Christmas dinner.

Later that night when everyone was gathered around the fireplace singing Christmas carols, Rory (Jr) stood up. Clearing his throat he turned to face the crowd of his closest friends and family. Only the Doctor knew what was happening.

'It's uh…' he stopped to clear his throat, 'ehem… It's great seeing you all again… Rose… Rachel… Everyone!' His eyes then settled on Susan, 'I know that we've only been travelling together for a short while, Susan… But I knew when I first met you that day… That I loved you.' Susan turned as red as the fields on Galifrey as she realised what Rory was doing, River had to grab her elbow to stop her from falling from her seat as he lowered himself to one knee –He'd chosen the human way, taking into account those who did not know of who they really were.

'Susan Foreman…' He took a deep breath, he would have preferred to call her by her real name but, again, he had to take into account the clueless humans in the room, 'Will you make me the happiest man in the universe and become my wife?'

There was a moment of shocked silence as the whole room held their breaths as they awaited her answer. The world itself seemed to stop orbiting the sun and freeze in time, waiting with baited breathe for the oncoming _yes!_

After 5 long, _long_ seconds, Susan seemed to recover from her shock and managed to nod her head through the streams of happy tears that were flowing from her eyes like waterfalls.

'Is that a yes?' Rory asked.

'It's a yes!' Susan confirmed, Rory lifted her up and swung her around the room, their lips met as her feet returned to the floor. After that the world seemed to have continued its usual business with a much happier edge. The room itself was ablaze with happiness and Christmas cheer.

'Best Christmas ever,' the Doctor whispered to River as they watched with bright eyes as their son planned out a bright and happy future.

'I don't know, I can think of better ones,' River replied with a smirk.

'You seem to have lost your motherly edge, Professor Song,' the Doctor shot back.

'Oh really?' River laughed. They continued on like that until all their guests had left. Once everyone had left River, the Doctor, Susan and Rory departed to their respective TARDIS' and set off to begin their adventure to wherever and whenever they wanted. How ever many psychopaths per TARDIS there needed to be.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This is, as you can probably tell, my last chapter for this fic. Never fear, however, this is most defiantly not my last fic! Please, if you like my work follow me as an author, I can't promise anything on the lines of Doctor who but i've been toying with the idea of Percy Jackson and another Harry Potter one. Not to mention there are other already completed fic, if you wanna read those :D Please review- I don't care how old this story is I'll always appreciate review even years from now, I'll probably be like 70 and still come on this website to see if anyone has reviewed, I'll try to reply to every review and make sure you know that you are loved as a reader of this fic. Thank you for sticking with me through all this!**

**Wall With A Fez: Thank you for reviewing, again :) I'm glad you're glad, please don't be too sad (omg that rhymed) That it's over, I'll still be here, writing fanfic after fanfic and I can only hope that you'll always be there reviewing (if it's a fic of your fandom that is) keep being awesome! see you in another fic?**

**the 1D HOA HGwhovian: haha, glad you like it, thanks for reviewing! sorry the ponds weren't in it as much in this chapter, they were there though :) **

**Bad Wolf and Timelords: Yay! glad I got a good plat twist in there (i'm usually not too good with those) Thanks for reading xoxo**

**Chrissie95: Sorry there was no Jenny, maybe-one day- I'll write a fic all about her... Yeah I can see myself doing that, keep an eye out for it in the later future.**

**Thanks to everyone who's read this all the way to the end, I love you all, reviews are still welcome (even if it's 2050 and I'm dead or something...) **


End file.
